Underneath the Surface  Unexpected Secrets
by NCIS-ZivaFanaticx
Summary: It started with a case and an absent Ziva. After one secret is revealed a few more are as well, can the team help? Please R&R. Sorry, I will not be updating anytime soon, reason is inside.
1. A lot of Questions, No Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS sadly**

**Chapter 1 – A Lot of Questions, No Answers**

The team was all sat in the overly orange bullpen minus Ziva and Gibbs.

Tony was sitting at his desk in a loose, blue shirt and dark jeans, staring at the clock while ducky regaled one of his many stories about his mishaps during his youth.

McGee who wore a light grey suit was sat at his desk discussing how to improve his computer's efficiency with a caf-pow hyper black clad Abby who was seated on the edge of his desk bobbing up and down on a caffeine rush excitedly grinning at whatever McGee was doing on the computer.

"Where's the bossman and Ziva this morning? It's past 09h00 and I haven't seen them, well I mean I have seen them, I've worked with them both for years so I have seen them just not today..." Abby rambled on with herself until McGee interrupted her,

"Gibbs is up in Director Vance's office, has been for an hour now and Ziva's... well actually I don't know where Ziva is I haven't seen her all morning and I've been here since 07h00. Tony do you know where she is?"

"Nope not heard from her since we left here last night" Tony replied with a mixture of emotion tinting his words: Amusement, Curiosity, Fear and Worry. He did his best to disguise the last two he did not want to cause a panic, especially when they had no reason to believe that anything was wrong with the Mossad Assassin.

They all got back to their conversations when they heard the familiar gruff voice that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs calling the words they heard nearly everyday

"Gear up" Gibbs shouted as he descended the stairs swiftly, his face was hard and his jaw clenched tight showing clearly that he was extremely pissed off at something.

His eyes although hard with anger were also soft with concern.

Ducky and Abby returned to their labs after hearing Gibbs bark his order to his agents, while Tony and McGee gathered their things.

"Come on Probie you heard the Boss there's a case, you know dead marine, investigation to be done. Hurry up" Tony teased McGee, who was now stumbling around getting his things.

"Who said anything about a marine DiNozzo? Dead or alive?"

"Boss if there isn't a marine involved then why are we going? It's not in our jurisdiction unless it's navy personnel or their families."

"Well yeah McGee I'm aware of that"

"Then why are we going?" McGee was now even more confused as to why NCIS was responding to a case not related to the Navy in anyway.

"You'll see"

* * *

><p><span>Bethesda Naval Hospital<span>

Gibbs pulled up outside the entrance to the hospital, barely stopping the car before springing out off the door and bolting to the front desk, leaving a perplexed McGee and DiNozzo trailing behind attempting to catch up to their leader whilst making sure that the charger was okay and locked up.

Gibbs had reached the front desk and had received the information he needed to get to the room he was trying to find by the time a breathless Tony and McGee had caught him up.

"Boss what are we doing here?" A gasping Tony inquired

"Finding our case"

"Good to know Boss"

The three agents power walked down the seemingly endless white corridor in desperate search of the right room.

McGee and Tony shared an occasional concerned glance as they still had not been given any information that would clear up their perturbation.

Tony was becoming increasingly troubled as to why they were at the Hospital, the lack of information was definitely not helping sate his thirst for answers.

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and so he carefully inquired

"Boss what or who are we looking for?"

"Our victim DiNozzo" Gibbs growled at the Senior Field Agent

"What happened that requires NCIS boss?"

"DiNozzo you will find out when we find the right God damn room, so until then shut up and look!"

"But boss we don't even know.." Tony tried to rope more information out his boss

"You know as much as I do in regards to what happened all I know is that we need to find room 319"

After roughly 15 more minutes of combing through corridors and numerous rooms the team finally found the room they had been scouring endlessly for only to find...


	2. Not what I wanted to hear

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS sadly**

**Chapter 2 – Not what I wanted to hear**

_After roughly 15 more minutes of combing through corridors and numerous rooms the team finally found the room they had been scouring endlessly for only to find..._

the room was empty. Their was nobody there; not nurse nor patient.

The bed was made and seemed untouched, the machinery was completely switched off. No fluid in the drips. Absolutely nothing.

Except for a chart on the end of the bed.

Tony knew it was against hospital policy to read a patient's chart but he figured that since there was no sign of a patient staying in this room that it was okay, that and he was sick to death of not knowing anything useful, so he marched over to the bed picked up the papers and began to read them.

Gibbs made no move to stop him and left the room to find someone who could tell him why the person him and his team and searched all over for was not where they were told _she_ would be.

McGee just stood by the door not knowing what in the world it was he should be doing.

He watched Tony as he read through the document in his hands.

Tony read and re-read the name at the top of the page not believing it, he couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it.

Silently he prayed that it was a trick of his eyes, that the words would somehow rearrange themselves into a different name. But they wouldn't.

McGee noticed Tony had paled and had started shaking and so he calmly walked over to his friend to see what had made him react like this.

"To-ny is everything okay?"

"No probie everything is not okay! How could Gibbs not have told us earlier?"

"Told us what exactly?"

"THAT!" Tony had lost all of the calm he had and jabbed the letters at the top of the page with his index finger.

McGee read the words that Tony had pointed to, not quite believing it himself.

There in the top right hand corner was the name: David, Ziva Rivka

* * *

><p>Gibbs was franticly trying to find someone who may know where his agent was but no one seemed to know the answer.<p>

He began back tracking to the front desk and as soon as he reached it he slammed his hand down hard onto the pale wooden desk and demanded to know where she was.

"Sir miss David is still in surgery, however she should be out soon" The nurse at the front desk politely informed Gibbs.

"Why the hell did you send me to that room then?" Came his furious response

"Miss David will be in that room after her surgery which I believed would be finished by now, I apologise, however if you like you and your other agents are welcome to stay in the waiting room until her surgery is finished."

And with that Gibbs stalked off to Ziva's room to collect Tony and McGee.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva's Room<strong>

The moment Gibbs walked through the doorway he was assaulted with a lot of questions from both McGee and Tony as to Ziva's whereabouts and condition.

"Why didn't you tell us it was Ziva?"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"What happened to her?"

"Where is she?"

"Okay, okay shut up for a second and I'll answer your questions!" Gibbs was really tired of being pestered for answers.

"I didn't tell you cause you would have both panicked and assumed the worst, I did not want to have to keep calming you two the hell down all day. Secondly I don't know what happened therefore I don't know if she's gonna be okay. Lastly she's in surgery so move your asses down to the waiting room. NOW."

Both agents started marching out the door and headed straight towards the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Tony, McGee and Gibbs sat in the waiting room neither one of them had said a word, all three just sat staring, the walls, clock and floor had become remarkably interesting.<p>

Gibbs looked at the clock once more and noticed the time 12h00 they had been sat in the waiting room for an hour and half Gibbs noted.

'I should probably give Abby and Ducky a call, tell them what's gone on' Gibbs thought, he pulled out his phone and dialled. There had been two rings when Abby picked up.

"Hey Gibbs what's going on? You guys have been gone for three hours and I've not been told squat"

"Hey Abs listen is Ducky with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good I'm gonna tell you what's happened, put me on speaker Abs"

Abby did as she was told and glanced over at Ducky who had an anxious look on his usually happy face when he was with Abby.

"Alright good, now, me and the guys are at Bethesda..."

"Oh my God what happened? Are Tony and Tim okay?"Abby interrupted

"The guys are fine Abs. It's Ziva"

"What! But Ziva wasn't in work today"

"I know look we don't know what happened just get down here as soon as you can" With that Gibbs hang up the phone.

Abby and Ducky arrived fifteen minutes later and made their way to the waiting room where they saw the perturbed faces of their co-workers who had still not heard anything.

Gibbs had just finished explaining how the director had received a call from Bethesda that morning saying that an NCIS employee had been brought in earlier that morning and that her ID said the name Ziva David and so Gibbs had been informed and he brought the team here to find out what had happened to her, when the doors leading into surgery opened and Ziva was being wheeled out.

The team immediately stood when a doctor approached them.

"Are you here for Miss David?" a female, Chinese looking doctor approached the team, she had a friendly yet sceptical look on her face clearly saying she wondered why here was so many people in the room and why three of them had guns.

Everyone nodded their head

"Are you family?"

"Nope they're her co-workers and I'm her boss. Ziva doesn't have any family in the US, so I suggest that you tell us what happened to her." Gibbs took charge and started staring the doctor down.

"Very well. I'm doctor Chan I will be looking after Miss David whilst she is here."

"What happened to her?" Ducky piped up and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I'm afraid Miss David was brought in this morning at about 7h30 with multiple stab wounds to her torso and one on her right leg, she also has some nasty cuts and bruises covering most of her body and well it appears that she was...raped"

The team stood gaping at the doctor as though she had grown a second head.

How had this happened to Ziva?

"W-will she be okay?" Abby barely choked out the question, mascara tainted tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Physically she should be fine now, the surgery was very successful and she should be awake in no time , we just need to wait for the drugs to wear off"

The doctor gave them all an apologetic smile before leaving the room.

The team stood dumbfounded by what they had just been told, no one moved an inch in over five minutes until Ducky was again spoke up

"Well I believe we should go to Ziva's room, I'm sure she would enjoy some friendly faces once she is awake."

"Yeah sure" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva's Room<strong>

When the team reached Ziva's room there was a collective gasp at what they saw: Ziva looked terrible, her face was purple with bruising, her left cheek had a long cut that had been stitched shut, her lips were coated in dry blood from what the team assumed was a busted lip, her eyes were bruised and one was swollen.

Her arms had a few cuts and bruises scattered down them but were not too bad overall; her wrists however were badly bruised from being bound by what everyone could guess rope or wire.

Not to mention that she was hooked up to machines and drips.

Gibbs reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair from Ziva's face, when she began to stir and her eyelids fluttered.

"Ziver? Ziver can you hear me?"

"Gibbs?" came his croaked response

Gibbs was about to say something else when a small voice came from the door and stopped him in his tracks.

"Ima?"

**A/N Please leave reviews for the last chapter I had over 280 hits and visits to the story yet only 3 reviews. I have chapters 3, 4 and 5 already typed and I will publish them after every 10 reviews x please leave reviews.**

**Special thank you to: , Different Child and missuglydoll for reviewing x I loved the coments :D  
><strong>


	3. Explanations needed ASAP

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own NCIS because I'd be rich and I could really play with the characters but I don't own it**

**Chapter 3 – Explanations needed ASAP**

_Gibbs was about to say something else when a small voice came from the door and stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Ima?"_

Everyone turned their heads around to the source of the voice and saw a small teenage girl stood in the doorway looking in. She had olive skin, long brown hair, lighter than Ziva's and big brown eyes that were filled with tears.

She was dressed in a pair of pink coloured cargo pants, with a white T-shirt that was decorated with silver glittered lines waving across it in and white pumps. She was carrying a small backpack over her shoulder, she wore a sad, scared look on her face.

Everyone's thoughts exactly the same as they stared at the girl 'Ziva'

Abby was the first one to break out of her daze and actually answer the poor girl.

"Sorry sweetie what did you say?"

"I said Ima, is she here?"

"Zaria? What are you doing here?" Ziva was now looking at the girl with wide eyes.

The young girl ran into the room and flung her arms around Ziva's neck, she did not release Ziva until she heard her groan out in pain.

"Sorry Ima I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's alright tatelah, what are you doing here?"

"I was at school and the hospital phoned and said you were here so I left and came straight here. What happened?"

"What the hell is going on? and who is she?" Gibbs yelled at Ziva.

Ziva groaned again her head was really hurting.

"Gibbs this is Zaria, she, she is my daughter Gibbs. Ima is the Hebrew word for mother" Nervousness was radiating off of Ziva at this point who was biting her lip by now, 'I hope they take this well'

"WHAT!" was the whole teams response.

"Argh, please stop shouting"

"Ziva my dear why did you never tell us you had a daughter? When did this happen?" Ducky gently asked, when Ziva looked up at the team she saw they were all stood waiting for her explanation.

"I will tell you the whole story now, so please don't interrupt until I have finished and at the end I will answer your questions. Agreed?"

The team nodded in agreement, all still staring at the child who now lay down next to Ziva in the bed gazing up at her mother's face.

"I was fifteen and Ari, who was nineteen, took me to one of his friend's parties

* * *

><p><em><span>flashback<span>_

"_Ari you came, and you brought Ziva with you" exclaimed Ari's friend Adam._

_Ari walked up to him, hugged him and then said "I hope you do not mind my friend but I just had to bring my little sister, I leave tomorrow and did not wish to spend my last night away from her"_

_Adam laughed at Ari's explanation_

"_It is not a problem Ari, I hope you both have fun."_

_With that Adam left the two and went to talk to some other people who had just arrived._

_After a while Ari left Ziva to go talk to a girl who had been looking over at him all night. Ziva stood awkwardly alone in the kitchen, she barely knew anyone here apart from a few people and even then she only knew their names._

"_Shalom, you are Ari's sister, yes?" a deep voice asked Ziva from behind._

_She turned to face whoever had greeted her when realised she had seen him before. _

"_Ken and you are one of Ari's friends, I have seen you at our house numerous times before."_

"_You are right, my name is Niram and you are Ziva?"_

"_Well done" She smiled at him and him at her._

"_Well I believe I should get you are a drink, should I not?" His smile never leaving his face_

"_Okay"_

_A few hours later and Ziva was way over the drunk line as was Niram. The two were stood together all night joking with each other, eventually they settled by the stairs,holding onto the banister for support._

"_Would you like another drink Ziva?_

"_I think I would" Ziva was now slurring her words._

_Niram came back with her drink_

"W_hy are you not having one?" Ziva questioned_

"_One of us has to be responsible Ziva" They both laughed at this statement considering he was already drunk._

_She began swaying and dancing around to the music laughing to herself when she started feeling dizzy and nauseous, she began to feel herself loosing her balance, when a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist._

"_Come along Ziva, I think you need to lie down"_

_Niram picked Ziva up and carried her upstairs._

_Niram placed Ziva on the bed and lay down with her, without warning they both began laughing at each other for no reason. Ziva turned so she was facing away from Niram, when she heard him speaking to her_

"_I have had fun with you tonight Ziva, you are quite amusing when you cannot walk properly"_

"_I can walk better than you and I have also had a lot of fun with you" She turned around to face him at the exact moment he turned to kiss her cheek._

_Their lips met both too stunned to pull away at first, after a few brief moments both began to relax into the kiss and pretty soon they were both eager participants._

_The kiss deepened in no time neither one pulling away as their tongues began dancing around each other, hands started wandering, exploring the other's body. _

_Clothes were ripped away in an attempt to get closer._

_Soon they were both fully uncovered and neither stopped as they began to take it further._

_**A few weeks later**_

_Ziva was sat in her bathroom nervously shaking her legs as she awaited the results of the test. She had missed her period and immediately went and purchased a pregnancy test._

_The test beeped and her anxious hand swiftly grabbed the test and she looked. There was the little pink plus she had dreaded to see._

_She was pregnant._

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, you were only fifteen when you had a baby?"<p>

"No" Ziva had officially puzzled Abby

"But you just said you were fifteen"

"Yes I was fifteen when I had sex Abby, I was sixteen when I gave birth to Zaria, Zaria Neve David."

"Really?"

Yes, shalom everyone" Zaria greeted the team.

"Hi"

"What else do you wish to know?" Ziva directed the question at no one in particular, keeping her eyes on Zaria.

"Why didn't you tell us dear?" Ducky asked

"I did not know how to, I thought that you would all judge me before you knew me when I first arrived, then when you had all accepted me I didn't know how to bring it up without you all getting angry at me."

"When's her birthday?" Abby was now buzzing with excitement at the new addition to the family

"My birthday is the 19th November, one week after Ima's" Zaria was grinning at Ziva who was beginning to relax a little.

"Awwwwww that's cute"

"Alright Abby calm down we came here for a reason, to find out what happened to Ziva not find out about her past"

"Sorry Gibbs"

Gibbs explained to Ziva what the doctors had told him about her injuries and what had caused them now he needed to find out the details of her morning.

"Ziver what happened? Do you remember anything?"

"I was out on my usual morning run through the park Gibbs, when I remember I thought I was being watched so I stopped to have a look around but then I felt something hit me from behind and I don't remember anything after that before waking up here. I am sorry" The sadness was clear in her voice as was her exhaustion.

Gibbs noticed this.

"Get some rest, you've had a rough day so far. We'll take Zaria back to NCIS if you want."

"Please Gibbs, thank you" Ziva turns her head to face Zaria "Go with them tatelah, you can come and see me later on after I have rested, you would only be bored here all day" Ziva saw no reason in sending the child back to school when she would only be worried all day, at least at NCIS the team could distract her.

"Ken Ima" Zaria smiled and kissed Ziva's cheek before climbing out of the bed and leaving the room with Abby and Gibbs.

McGee walked up to Ziva

"I'm glad your okay Ziva we will find out who did this to you. Oh and Zaria is adorable she's a mini you."

Ziva smiled when she heard this.

"Thank you McGee" She smiled kindly at him, he gave her a light hug before following Abby and Gibbs out of the door.

Tony, who had still not said one word, looked up at Ziva

"Why didn't you tell me Ziva? Do you not trust me?" The words themselves were not intended to be accusations but that is exactly how they came out and Ziva physically flinched when she heard them.

"I do trust you Tony"

"Then why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

"Because I didn't want you to judge me on my past mistakes, I do trust you Tony"

Tony sighed and closed his eyes knowing that it wasn't personal thing and he again looked at Ziva to see her eyes drifting shut

"Okay Zee-vah get some sleep" His voice was soft and caring, he walked to the top of the bed and placed a tender kiss on her forehead

"I will catch who did this to you Z, that's a promise"

After he watched her eyes close and remain shut he left the room, heading back to NCIS so he could find out who had hurt _his_ Ziva.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Same as last time 10 reviews for this chapter and I will upload the next one. Please be nice in reviews, if you wish to discuss something you are confused by or do not like then please PM me and we will see what I can do to change it x **

**Also 12th November is actually Cote De Pablo's real birthday, the day after mine :D !**

**Thank you Different Child I have altered the errors that you pointed out, thank you ! **

**The reason Ziva is talkative after her surgery is because my sisiter was when she had a C section, she wouldn't shut up, so I based it on that. Please just go along with it because it is only a story not a documentary x**


	4. Curiosity gets a lot of answers

**A/N Not really an exciting chapter, it just introduces Zaria a bit more.**

**Chapter 4 – Curiosity gets a lot of answers**

Abby was sat in her lab running what little evidence she had, her brain matter music as loud as she could get it when someone shouted her name in the background.

She spun her chair around and smiled when she saw who her visitors were: McGee, Tony and Zaria were stood by her door, Zaria had a caf-pow in her hands. Abby cheered up when she saw the three stood there especially when she caught sight of the caf-pow.

Abby bounced over and took the drink eagerly, she needed her caffeine boost.

"Thanks, what brings you guys here?"

"Well McGee came to help you and Gibbs has me showing mini-Z around while he talks to the local LEOs that were originally called in when Ziva was found. Hopefully to find a witness."

"Okay no problem, I'm just waiting for my babies to give me some answers so we should all get to know each other" Abby was grinning mischievously at Zaria as she said this, Zaria was too taken in by Abby's clothing choice to notice this.

'She dresses like this at work? Wow guess Ima wasn't lying when she said she dressed in her own way' Zaria thought to herself, until she noticed three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Yes?" She asked the three grinning agents 'Ima has strange friends'

"So your really Ziva's kid?" Abby could not contain her enthusiasm and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes why?" Zaria was becoming suspicious of all the smiling and grinning

"So can we ask you some questions about you?" Tony was the one to ask this

"Sure I guess, you're Tony aren't you? Anthony D. DiNozzo"

"Yeah, how the hell did you know that?"

"Ima told me all about you guys, she even showed me pictures and I remember your faces."

"What has Ziva said about us?" Abby's excitement increased ten fold.

"She said that you are Abigail Scuito, Forensic Scientist, you are the happiest Goth ever, you are addicted to the drink caf-pow, know sign language and hated my Ima for no reason when she first arrived, but you are now good friends. You are kind hearted and very protective over the team because you consider them family. Oh and she also said you dress your own way and drive a hearse"

Abby smiled at this 'Awwww I'll have to thank Ziva'

Zaria took a deep breath before continuing

She pointed at McGee and said" You are Timothy McGee, you know everything about computers and technology, you sometimes help Abby with things in the lab or "Labby" as she calls it. You were kind to Ima after a short amount of time and she considers you a brother to her. Tony calls you probie everyone else McGee, occasionally Tim"

"Lastly Tony DiNozzo, Frat boy, womaniser, immature, and annoying I believe were her exact words."

Tony's face dropped, he looked crushed, was that really all she thought about him?

"She also said something along the lines of big-hearted, caring and a joker."

Tony brightened at this

"Oh really I guess the assassin does care really, remind me to tell her when I see her" His playful demeanour back along with his famous DiNozzo grin.

"What else do you guys want to ask me?" Zaria was definitely a lot more open when it came to discussing her personal life than Ziva, and she didn't seem to mind discussing Ziva's either.

McGee wanted to ask the more important issues first "Do you know your father?"

"Nope he didn't want me, Ima said" She didn't seemed bothered by this at all

"Oh well, okay then, how old are again?"

"McGee please she's thirteen honestly the maths isn't hard to do. Can you do any Ziva tricks?" Abby took charge of the conversation

"Ziva tricks?" Zaria was absolutely lost, she'd never seen her mother do tricks, she wasn't a dog

"You know, the ninja moves and Mossad stuff" Tony explained what Abby had meant

"Ohhhhhhh" Realization dawned on Zaria's face at Tony's explanation

"I can do basic self defence but nothing like Ima, but I can throw knives pretty well. I'm more of a... girly girl, yes?"

"Oh my god you speak like her! Wait a minute your girly? But your Ziva's kid, you're supposed to be all mini-ninja."

"Sorry I'm just not into all that Mossad stuff"

All three agents stood gaping at the young girl thinking she has to be joking. Not into all the training and cool tricks? There was no way that was true or at least that's what Abby, Tony and McGee thought.

After making their discovery that Zaria was a girly girl Abby's machines began beeping. It was the DNA samples taken from Ziva.

"Well what's it say Abs?" Tony beat McGee to asking the question.

"It says no match, the person doesn't have their DNA in out databases, sorry but I'll try expanding the search but that'll take sometime.

"Do it Abs, McGee stay and help Abby I'll go ring Gibbs and tell him that you've had to expand the search." Tony left with Zaria following behind him.

**Bullpen**

Tony sat Zaria at Ziva's desk so he could keep an eye on her from his desk while he phoned Gibbs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone when he heard Zaria sigh.

"Something wrong mini-Z?" His signature grin creeping across his face, hoping it would make her smile

Zaria just gave him a sad look that broke his heart

"I'm stuck here, I'm bored, I hardly know you people and I just want to see Ima"

She became more annoyed and upset with each statement, by the end of it she was glaring at Tony with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

When she realised how close to tears she was she reached into her pink backpack, pulled out tissue and began gently wiping her eyes.

Tony was stunned that she was crying in front of him, he'd never seen Ziva do that and he'd known her for a while now and they were now very close friends, yet here was her kid not caring that a total stranger was witnessing her cry.

"I'm sorry your stuck here with us but come on it's gotta be better than going to school, right?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well then after I've phoned Gibbs I'll find something for us to do, unless Gibbs calls me out then I'll take you to Abby and she'll gladly keep you entertained, trust me, she'll play a game of twenty questions with you and I'm sure if you ask she'll take you for a tattoo"

Zaria laughed at this.

"Ima would kill her if she did I'm sure of that"

"Yeah that's true" Tony chuckled at the thought of Ziva finding out Abby had got Zaria tattooed.

He sat back down, pulled out his phone and dialled Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs"

"Hey boss, the DNA samples weren't in our database boss, Abby's expanding the search now but it's gonna take some time."

"Alright DiNozzo, I'm on my way back with our witness now."

"Metro had a witness?"

"Well yeah DiNozzo, the person who found Ziva in the first place."

"Right boss I..." He realised he was talking to a dial tone, Gibbs always had to hang up on people.

**Conference Room**

Gibbs was sat down next to their witness, while Tony was stood in the corner, not to make the witness nervous but because he simply felt to restless to sit.

Then Gibbs asked "Can I get you something to drink Mrs Ormrod?"

"No thank you, look I know that you want to find out what I saw metro already asked me but I didn't see anything useful" The middle aged woman seemed eager to leave and was constantly shaking her right leg.

"Mrs Ormrod we..."

"Tara call me Tara"

"Okay Tara that woman you found today was one of my agents, Mossad Liaison Ziva David, and I do not like people who think it's okay for my people to get hurt. Down in our lab is her thirteen year old daughter who nearly lost her mother today, so tell me what you saw today and you can go home."

Gibbs was now struggling to keep calm and not start interrogating the woman but even she could hear the harshness in his voice.

"Okay I was out this morning at around 6am, I saw your agent run past me down the street, I see her every morning wearing the same outfit, grey tracksuit bottoms and a tight navy blue shirt. Always listening to music."

The woman chuckled before carrying on

" I continued my walk, I went to the shop to buy a newspaper, had a coffee and then went for a walk through the park. It was about 7.15am and there was no one else around so I went and sat on a near by bench, and on my way over to the bench I saw a man getting out of the bushes, I was about to help him when I saw the knife he was holding so I ducked down and waited for him to leave. After he had I looked in the bushes and saw your person lying there. I untied her hands from the rope that was tied to the tree and I called the police."

"Thank you, now did you get a look at what the man looked like?" Gibbs was being gentler towards the woman now.

"No, not really, he was about 6ft 2inches and had an athletic build, you know, he looked muscular"

"Anything else you can remember?"

"No but the errrm knife, it wasn't an ordinary kitchen knife it was different, I can't really describe it, it was serrated and it folded in like a Swiss army knife but it wasn't a Swiss army knife."

"Okay thank you Tara you can can go now"

The woman left the room quickly, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone.

"Do you think she was telling the truth Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo, I think she was scared but she told us the truth."

"What do we do now?"

"Check in with Abby, then go see Ziva again, if she's awake see if she's remembered anything if not we come back here. Vance has another team looking over the crime scene again to see if metro missed anything"

**Abby's Lab**

Tony and Gibbs exited the lift outside Abby's lab and from outside they could here laughing, when they entered the lab they saw Abby shuffling a pack of cards using a lot of tricks to do so, Zaria was laughing hysterically at how professionally Abby could shuffle cards.

"Abs! ABBY!"

At hearing the shout Abby let out a quick "Sorry Gibbs" and put the cards away in her pocket. Gibbs shot her a questioning look as she did so.

"A friend of mine is a Blackjack dealer and he taught me how to... But our not interested in that. Hmmm. Well I don't have a match on the DNA yet, I had to widen the search again, but what I do know is that the person who did this was either amateur and didn't know just how much evidence they left or they wanted us to know who it was"

"Keep searching Abs I'm gonna take Tony and McGee to see if Ziva's woke up yet and how much she remembers now. Then I'll see if there's any new evidence for you to look at"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with Tony and McGee in tow.

"Abby?" Zaria's voice was soft when she spoke

"Yeah?" Abby smiled tenderly at the teenage girl who's mood had become forlorn again.

"When can I go see Ima again?"

"I'm not sure, soon, maybe later on today when it's visiting I guess. In the mean time you can help me with my work" Abby was trying desperately to brighten Zaria's mood, but not waning to lie to the girl, that would not help Abby to develop a friendship with her.

Abby began doing her card tricks again and Zaria asked to try them, to both of their amusements it didn't go well.

**A/N It has been one week since I have uploaded this chapter and I have only recieved 5 review, I need ten before I can update so please leave a review if you want this story to continue. Also please send me ideas as to what you would like to happen in the story and people you would like brought into the story, love NCIS-ZivaFanatic x**


	5. Remember Remember

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner but the document uploader wasn't working on my computer for some reason :/  
>Also I have been through my final two weeks of school and have officially finished High School! And I won an award for Child Development Class and Star Pupil Award! :D Should update a lot more now. However Please still Review my story because I did not recieve 10 reviews for the last chapter and I decided that it was ok once xxx<br>Enojy...**

**Chapter 5 – Remember Remember**

Tony, Gibbs and McGee arrived at Bethesda at 17.00 and swiftly made their way to Ziva's room. There was very little conversation passed between them as no one could think of anything to say, however all three agents were glad that there wasn't any tension.

"Do you think she'll be okay Boss?" Tony couldn't help his need for reassurance

"Besides recovering from being stabbed and raped, oh yeah, I bet she's peachy DiNozzo" Gibbs' voice was dripping with sarcasm and it hurt Tony a little.

"I know Boss, but I mean in the long run, do you think she'll be okay?" His voice a small near inaudible whisper

"Yeah I think she's gonna be okay eventually, plus she was never given permission to die" Gibbs gave a small chuckle at his own words hoping to get a smile from his Senior Field Agent

"Never thought she'd die Boss" Tony's voice was louder now as he spoke

McGee decided to add a little input

"Me neither, I mean come on she's Ziva"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's got us to help her"

"Right boss"

"Now lets get moving"

The three continued making there way to Ziva's Room.

**Ziva's Room**

_Ziva was running down the street outside her apartment building when she noticed a black SUV parked at the end of the street that was not usually there, Ziva wondered what the car was doing there and tried to think of reasons why it may have been there_

_'Maybe the owner is visiting someone here, yes that must be the reason' Ziva concluded and carried on past the car and headed on her usual route._

_She reached the park and had an uneasy feeling inside, throughout the run she had had a feeling of being watched yet when she had checked her surroundings there wasn't anything unusual around and nothing out of place._

_The feeling got worse when she had entered the park, and now Ziva's anxiety levels were rocketing as the feeling of being watched was not going away and she could not see anyone around, hell there wasn't anyone else in the park to Ziva's knowledge._

_She carried on her run and stopped by some nearby trees and decided re-check for any other person in the park, she was about to turn around and check behind her when she caught a flash of movement, felt the crash of something collided into her skull and then she blacked out._

_When she woke up Ziva's hands were tied to a tree and her vision was having troubled clearing up. She tugged on the ropes that bound her attempting to free at least one of her hands but had no luck. _

_A harsh chuckle came from above her_

"_How amusing, you seem to believe that you can get out of this. You can't and won't Miss David"_

_At hearing her name Ziva's head snapped upwards, despite the pain that was pulsing through her. She was sure she'd heard that voice before_

"_Yes, I know who you are, I know who you work for and I know who your daughter is"_

_'Zaria?' Ziva began to panic at the mention of her daughter 'Please let her be safe'_

_As if reading her thoughts the man spoke_

"_Do not worry I have not harmed her nor will I, I have no interest in your child, just you." He was calm when he spoke this which caused Ziva more fear._

"_But enough about that, you need to pay for what you did!" His voice laced with hatred and rage towards Ziva_

_What was he talking about?_

_Before Ziva had time to react the man had brought his fist down across her cheek causing her to see spots in her vision, she did not however make a noise._

_The man carried on delivering blow after blow to Ziva, beating her face and kicking her body._

_Pretty soon Ziva was gasping for breath while trying to stay awake. _

_Her entire being ached and throbbed with the pain of the hits, she just wanted it to be over._

_After a few minutes the blows stopped and she prayed that he would end her beating, the man had other ideas._

_He knelt down beside Ziva with a smirk on his face and pulled out a knife._

_Ziva's eyes immediately locked on the blade and watched it as he moved it down slowly and slipped it under her slightly bloody shirt. In one fluid movement he tore the shirt in two._

_Ziva knew what was coming after he had tore her shirt and tears came to her eyes as she knew that after she was dead NCIS would be called and her team informed about what had happened. Would they think her weak for not being able to fight off her attacker? And what about Zaria?_

_'Please don't let her know everything, please let her be taken somewhere safe'_

_Ziva delved deep in to her own mind throughout the rape, trying to block out what was happening, but it only worked so far. Not everything could be escaped nor blocked out._

_After it was over she saw him grab the knife and she watched him with weary eyes as he plunged the blade into her beaten body, again and again. Three times she felt the fire it caused, three times she felt the piercing cold metal force it's way through her abdomen. Three times she felt relief._

Ziva woke up from her sleep desperately looking around her making sure she was not in the park. She looked down and noticed all the wires connected to her and she lightly guided her fingers across her body to feel the stitches from the surgery.

"You okay Ziver?" Gibbs, McGee and Tony were stood in the doorway watching her curiously.

"Yes Gibbs, I, it was, I just had a night horse yes?" She was too scared to tell them she had remembered what happened, she didn't want to seem weak.

"It's nightmare Zee-vah" Tony smiled as he corrected her trying to put a smile on her face as well

"Ziver tell me the truth I know your lying"

"I, I remembered what happened Gibbs" Silent sobs were shaking her voice and body as she spoke

"Tell me Ziva. I can help you" He walked towards her and carefully took her hand in his to offer reassurance.

"You already know _what_ happened but I can tell you that I have met him before, he looked so familiar but I could not place him."

"Would you be able to do a sketch with Abby?" Gibbs still spoke softly to Ziva

"Yes I think so" Ziva looked down, ashamed that the team had to find her attacker because she could not fight back.

"Ziver you have nothing to be ashamed of, we all love you no matter what happened, and so does Zaria"

A smile played at the corners of Ziva's mouth at the mention of her daughter.

"Where is she Gibbs?"

"With Abby, now get to sleep and focus on getting yourself better, that's all you need to be concerned about right now"

As soon as the command left his mouth Ziva was already drifting of into sleep, completely worn out from their conversation.

As Gibbs left with McGee, Tony made his way to Ziva and placed a quick, gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving. Both McGee and Gibbs watched this.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE AS A GIFT FOR ME FINISHING HIGH SCHOOL AND WINNING AWARDS xx**


	6. Dig Deeper There's Something Hidden

**A/N Well I decided I got bored of waiting for 10 reviews and couldn't wait any longer to upload. This chapter does have some case stuff in but is mainly centered on Zaria's development with the team: Especially Tony and Abby. **

**P.S: Please send in names for who you think attacked Ziva (PM or review) because although it is revealed in this chapter it's not as it seems (my own little mystery) and yes you have met the person (Show or fic I won't say) x Please I enjoy the guesses and No one has got it right so far! **

**Disclaimer (Not done one in a while) I still do not own NCIS maybe when I win the lottery I could buy it, until then I don't *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Dig Deeper There's Something Hidden<strong>

**Back at NCIS Two days later**

Tony was becoming restless as they still had no lead into who could have hurt Ziva and there was still no match on the DNA, it was as if the person didn't even exist.

Gibbs was down with Abby checking the sketch Abby and Ziva had made the day before, this left McGee and Tony to go through the list of people who would want Ziva dead: It was a long list!

Zaria was sat at Ziva's desk in the bull-pen watching McGee and Tony work across from her both had tired, baggy eyes that would droop occasionally then open again. Every time this happened they would reach for their coffee cups and take a deep drink before getting back to work.

Nobody wanted to send Zaria back to school before Ziva got out of hospital incase the man that assaulted Ziva may be after Zaria despite what the man told Ziva about him not going after Zaria. They kept Zaria with one of them at all times to keep an eye on her.

Just after noon McGee stood up from his chair

"I'm gonna go get some lunch and fresh coffee, either of you two want anything brought back?"

"I'll have whatever you're having Probie and some coffee. Zaria you want anything?"

Zaria let out a sigh "Nah I'm good, thanks for the offer though"

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She gave them a small but genuine smile and pulled a notepad out from her bag and began doodling in it.

"Okay I'll be back in about half an hour" McGee said before leaving to get his and Tony's lunches.

"So Tony..." Zaria left her sentence at that and was now staring at Tony

"What's up mini-Z?" She smiled at his nick name for her because not only did it fit because she was in fact Ziva's daughter, it fit with her own name as well.

"What do you think of Ima?"

"Zi? She's my partner and my best friend"

"Really?" She was now focused intently on his face

"Well yeah, what else would she be?"

'It's not really lying because that is all Ziva is, sadly' Tony thought to himself

"So you do not like my Ima?"

'Geez she asks a lot of questions'

"Of course I like her she wouldn't be my best friend if I hated her would she"

'Now he's avoiding the question, why won't he just admit that he loves her, I know for a fact Ima loves him and from what I've seen he loves her back.'

"Yes but I mean do you love her?"

Zaria jumped straight to the point and the bluntness of the question caught Tony off guard, he jumped and ended up falling off his chair and hitting the floor accidentally.

"errrm I... Well.. I mean... why? Does she love me?"

Zaria froze for a moment and debated whether or not she should tell him.

'Ima didn't like what I had already told him she had said when I told her yesterday, but if I tell him that she does love him it could finally get them together'

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer mini-Z"

"She..."

"What you've got DiNozzo?" Gibbs interrupted before Zaria could finish her answer

"Nothing new Boss. Most of the people on this list are either dead or have air tight alibis"

"Not good enough DiNozzo! Keep looking!" Gibbs was furious, they still hadn't gotten a single lead into who could have attacked Ziva.

"Sorry Boss" Tony quickly got back to going through the list

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs realised that he was missing an agent

"He went for lunch Gibbs and to get more coffee" Gibbs was stunned when Zaria had spoken to him. Her voice was gentle and unsure but still it was something. She had spoken once to him but she preferred Abby and when Abby wasn't around she tended only to speak to DiNozzo.

"Okay, thanks Zaria" He offered her a smile and was not disappointed when she returned it and Gibbs was stunned further when he saw just how much she looked like Ziva when she smiled.

McGee returned and gave Gibbs a coffee, Tony coffee and a burger and he had his own. He had also bought Zaria a bottle of coke which she gladly took.

Surely they'd find a lead soon

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later<strong>

**Abby's Lab**

Abby was sat slumped in her chair, a gaunt look on her tired face, her eyes bloodshot and baggy from lack of sleep.

It had been nearly a week and they still hadn't made any progress with the case, the DNA sample had come back, however the person was long gone. He had literally disappeared 10 years ago. The name on the match was Amad Sayed, someone who Ziva swore she has never even heard of let alone met in her life.

Abby was now checking his entire background to check if there was any possibility that he may have crossed Ziva's path at all. So far: Nothing! And it was really starting to bug Abby, especially because Ziva had said he looked and sounded familiar to her before she got the name.

Abby's eyes started to close as she read the words on the screen, her lack of sleep catching up with her when she heard the familiar whoosh of the doors, signalling the arrival of a visitor.

"Hi Abby" Zaria's voice was filled with bleakness.

"What's up mini-Z? Abby really liked having Zaria around and didn't enjoy seeing her upset "What's got you down?"

"Nothing really, it's just I haven't had a chance to talk to Tony again 'cause Gibbs keeps him and McGee real busy"

"So?" Abby didn't see the big deal, they were trying to catch Adam Sayed

"The other day I was trying to get him to admit that he loves Ima, and I was about to tell him that she _does _love him because he asked and Gibbs interrupted us, and I haven't spoke to Tony since!" Zaria sounded really pissed off by this.

"Oh My God! You see it too? Damn Gibbs! Wait don't actually 'cause Gibbs is too awesome to be damned, but anyway how exactly do you know for sure that Ziva loves Tony? Did she tell you?"

"Yeah she did tell me accidentally once, but it was obvious before that with the way she spoke about him and she got really jealous once when he was with some girl Jean I think"

"You mean Jeanne"

"Same difference" Zaria shrugged

'Just like Ziva' Abby was thinking to herself

Abby got back to her computer however couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Zaria had pulled out her deck of cards and began practising the tricks she had taught her.

'She really seems to like card tricks, weird' Abby couldn't help but laugh at the different ways Ziva could react when Abby told her she had turned her 13 year old daughter into a blackjack dealer.

She noticed the confused look Zaria sent her way after she let out a rather loud chuckle at the small possibility Ziva might want to try the tricks. Even though it was very very unlikely it would be fun.

"Hey Abby can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Abby smirked

"Oh very funny, hilarious" Zaria stretched the last word

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"ABBY stop it" Both girls were now sat grinning at each other, both knew it was only a joke

"Okay okay what's the question?"

"What's Tony like? I mean I know what Ima has told me but, I just wanted your opinion"

"Mine is the same as Zi's only I am not in love with him"

"Really?"

"Yup, Tony is really a softie, except to McGee but that's because he absolutely loves to torment McGee. Poor Tim, you'd think he'd have learned to spot one of Tony's pranks by now but nope" Abby popped the P at the end

"So he's a nice guy completely?"

"Yes, he is, he's DiNozzo, charming, kind, funny, smart though he doesn't act it and loveable through and through."

"Cool"

Both sat in silence for a while before Abby got back to work and Zaria was sat thinking of ways to get to Tony.

'Might as well have some fun while I'm here until he admits he loves Ima' The young David couldn't stop the sly grin that slowly crept it's way onto her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I would like to thank all those who are leaving reviews, you guys are great and I love the positive feedback. Thank You!  
>Also Different Child you have really been amazing and thank you for taking the time to help me with suggestions, and your advice on everything I have asked about. If it wasn't for you my story would not be near as nicely reviewed as it is! You're Amazing ! :D<strong>


	7. A Question or Two and a Clue

**A/N: Well here's a nice long chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this and this does contain some emotional parts, but does also have some nice light hearted moments.  
>There is also some case related information and you do find out who Amad Sayed really is (sort of) Ziva remembers him. There is a major clue and if you have read the whole story properly<br>then you should know. It is confirmed in the next chapter. Depending on the number of reviews.  
>P.S all hebrew translations are at the end of the chapter, also it was hard getting the romanized hebrew translations so if there is mistakes please respect that it is hard to find the correct versions as they don't have to a child versions, simply to a woman or to a man.<strong>

**Thank you to: Different Child as always you reviewed, g2lovencis, tigerlily02 and jeanne19. There are more people have reviewed however these are the people who hae reviewed more than one chapter. I am sorry to anyone who has also reviewed more than twice but I did not notice as I only looked through names breifly to make this motice. You are still loved x**

**Chapter 7 – A Question or Two and a Clue**

Zaria arrived at NCIS at 07.00 with Abby, who was in need of a morning caf-pow, wearing a light pink T-shirt and dark jeans and white trainers, when she noticed that Abby had hardly spoken this morning and she did not like it.

"Abby what's wrong? You've been quiet this morning it is... unusual"

"Sorry mini-Z" Yawned Abby it was too early to be interrogated by a teenager

"Well how about I hang out with you this morning in the lab?" The young girl offered a friendly smile to the Goth trying to coax her into conversation.

It failed.

"Umm sorry kid but I have a lot of work to get done today so you'll have to stay in the bull-pen with the team, okay?" Abby didn't even look at the girl and her voice showed that she was hiding something.

What the hell was wrong with Abby?

**Bull-pen**

Zaria walked into the Bull-pen determined not to dwell on what was going on in Abby's head: Who knew on a normal day?

When she was seated at Ziva's desk she noticed that neither McGee or Tony had arrived and Gibbs was absent, though probably somewhere in the building.

She decided that she was gonna start entertaining herself today and pulled out what she'd need from her backpack. Ohhh the day would be fun!

Zaria had never been one for pranks or purposefully annoying another merely to get a reaction, however she felt that because it was Tony (Who always teased poor McGee) it was a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

McGee arrived in the Bull-pen at 0715 wearing his usual attire of a grey suit and offered Zaria, who was sitting in her usually place – Ziva's desk, a smile and a 'good morning' which she returned kindly before getting back to doodling in her notepad.

It wasn't long before Gibbs came into the Bull-pen with a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other hand at his ear.

"'Okay we're on our way" Gibbs gruff voice answered the person on the other end of the call.

"Grab your gear" He barked the order at McGee "where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"I don't know Boss, late?" McGee stumbled for an answer

"I can see that McGee I wanna know why"

At the exact moment Gibbs finished his sentence the elevator pinged signalling it's arrival and a breathless DiNozzo ran through the doors.

"Sorry Boss, car trouble"Panting his words

"Turn around DiNozzo we're heading out"

"Thought we weren't working cases 'til we caught Amad Sayed?" 'I'd rather work on catching the bastard that hurt Zi than work cases that could take days or even weeks to solve'

"We're not working cases DiNozzo, we're gonna go to the hospital. Hey, Zaria didn't you hear me? I said grab your gear we're gonna go see Ziver" Gibbs smiled as he called for Zaria to follow them.

Zaria's face beamed when she heard Gibbs tell her she was going to. She hadn't seen Ziva in nearly a week and she had become quite concerned that maybe Gibbs didn't like her. After all he'd gone to see her twice and had told Zaria to stay put at NCIS headquarters, so her heart lifted when she realised she could see her mother again.

Maybe Gibbs wasn't so bad after all.

'I guess I'll have to get Tony late' Zaria was actually a little disappointed that her teasing and pranking would have to wait.

'I just hope no one visits his desk while we're out'

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Zaria, Gibbs, Tony and McGee made their way to Ziva's room. Tony was chatting to McGee telling him about his weekend and the films he watched, though McGee wasn't particularly interested he still listened occasionally and gave Tony responses.

'Might as well be nice to him, he might return the favour someday' Deep down McGee knew it wasn't gonna happen.

Gibbs was silent as was Zaria, who was still wearing an elated face, Gibbs' face was relaxed but you could still see the stress in his eyes. After a few moments Gibbs decided to talk.

"You happy you gonna see Ziva?" He knew the answer but figured he had to break the ice somehow.

"Yeah, I've missed her, not that I don't like staying with Abby but I can't wait until Ima gets release cause then I can go home again" She knew that Gibbs was trying to get a conversation by the fact that he had asked her a question with a neon sign for an answer. She played along though, hoping to get to know Gibbs better.

"I can't wait to get my best agent back, I need someone to help keep DiNozzo in line. It's not an easy task to do on our own" Gibbs smirked to let Zaria know he was only kidding

"Yeah I guess so" She chuckled at his statement "I could help you"

"Bet you could. No doubt Ziva taught you how to defend yourself, not to mention Eli" Gibbs couldn't stop himself from mentioning Ziva's father or the hatred that came with the name.

Zaria stopped walking shocked at the mention of her grandfather

"You do not like my Sabba Gibbs?" She knew the man was quite ruthless when it came to running Mossad and protecting Israel, however he had always been kind when with Zaria.

"No not really, do you?" 'No point in lying to her' Gibbs thought

They began walking again, Tony and McGee had stopped walking when they did and so they were now stood as a group of four again.

"Yes, he may be harsh with everyone else but he has never hurt me. He let me move here with Ima when she joined your team, even though he wasn't happy about it, after all I am his only grandchild. And he helped Ima teach me to defend myself. So yes I love Sabba"

"Well okay then" Deciding to drop the conversation as they seemed to have polar opposite opinions on Eli David.

**Ziva's Room**

When the four entered the room they were greeted with a sight they didn't think they'd see: Ziva was sat up slightly smiling and talking with a nurse who was changing her IV drip. The swelling was completely gone and the bruising had faded significantly.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and grinned from ear to ear at the sight of her daughter (and the rest of the team, sort of). The team moved to the chairs near the bed, however Zaria remained stood by the door, shifting her feet nervously.

"Zaria what's wrong tatelah? Are you not happy to see me? I know I am happy to see you again" Ziva was concerned that her daughter had not even said hello.

'Have I done something? Wait of course I haven't I've been in here for eight days. Oh my God! What if something happened when she was with the team?' After running the possibility through her mind, Ziva did what she did best: Get angry

"Gibbs did something happen to her? I swear if she got hurt I will..." Ziva was furious and didn't try to contain it. Until Zaria interrupted her.

"No Ima I am fine, but are you okay? You look better but I don't want to hurt you like last time" Zaria was so worried about hurting Ziva again, and Ziva found it both amusing and endearing.

"I am fine tei-yerinkeh I promise" Ziva gave Zaria a reassuring smile before holding her arms out. That was all it took Zaria went straight into Ziva's arms and Ziva soon found arms being wrapped gently around her (Zaria still didn't want to put too much pressure on Ziva's wounds).,

"Ani mitga'a'ga'at lach" Zaria mumbled into Ziva's shoulder

"Ani mitga'a'ga'at lach too tatelah" Ziva soothed her daughter, both too wrapped up in each other after being apart they forgot the other three people in the room.

That is until Tony dramatically cleared his throat.

"Not that this isn't sweet but we are still here you know" Tony smirked when he'd said that, until both David's shot him death glares. "Sorry for interrupting. Crazy Israeli chicks" He mumbled the last part but everyone in the room heard him.

Gibbs shook his head at DiNozzo before delivering a well deserved head slap to the senior agent.

"How you feeling Ziver?"

"I am fine Gibbs"Ziva was going to leave it at that but she took note of Gibbs' raised eyebrows and added "I am feeling better Gibbs, I am still in pain however it is nothing I cannot handle. Oh and thank you Gibbs" She was still hugging Zaria against her, not wanting to let go of the child.

"What you thanking me for Ziva? We haven't caught the bastard who put you in here yet" The team saw Ziva flinch at the mention of the attack, it was understandable it was still an extremely recent in anybody's book. But to Ziva it happened too recently and it was still burning in her mind (Though she wouldn't let the team know how shook up she was) and she hadn't had anything to keep her mind from going back and reliving the experience.

Even when she did think of something else she still felt the ache from the beating when she moved; especially when she tried to sit up or turn onto her side.

"Gibbs I am thanking you for bringing Zaria with you this time, thank you"

She gave Gibbs a small smile.

"No need to thank me Ziver, she's _your_ daughter I can't keep her away from you. Plus I had had enough of _both_ of you complaining about me not bringing her here" Gibbs laughed, and soon all of them were laughing with him.

"Argh!" Ziva couldn't help but groan, the stab wounds didn't like her laughter and protested heavily.

"Ima! What's wrong?" Zaria shouted at the same time the team jumped out of their rather uncomfortable seats and shouted "Ziva are you okay?"

"I'm fine all of you it just hurts to laugh. Hurts a lot" She grunted to the four people stood staring in panic at her. "Really I am fine it will pass"

The team returned to their seats while Ziva tugged Zaria onto the bed softly. Zaria saw that it wasn't easy or comfortable for her mother to move over so she walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down as close to Ziva as she could get. Ziva's face relaxed and she put her arm around Zaria's shoulders.

They spent the next few 2 hours discussing everything that had happened at NCIS since Ziva had been in hospital. They joked about the team's disbelief about Zaria's girly girl personality and Ziva couldn't stop laughing when Zaria told her about the 'really cool' card tricks Abby had taught her.

She would need to see this soon.

Zaria noticed the looks going back and forth between Tony and Ziva and decided that they would get together soon, even if she had to intervene (which she already had).

At noon Gibbs decided that they should be getting back to the Navy Yard, something Ziva and Zaria protested against but in the end reluctantly agreed with.

"Tatelah before you go tell me, you have been keeping up with your school work, yes?" Even an assassin needs to worry about their kid and school.

"Ken Ima" Zaria said innocently, Ziva narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Okay, I haven't but I have done some of the work, I promise"

"Zaria Neve David! You have to keep up with the work tatelah or you will be behind when you go back"

"Okay Ima I will. Ani Ohev Otach"Zaria spoke softly now

"Ani Ohev Otach Zaria" Ziva gave the girl a final hug

"Ziver before I go I need to ask you: Do you know how you know Amad Sayed?"

"No Gibbs, I have never heard of that name before, but he knew me Gibbs and he did look and sound familiar to me. I am sure I have met him somewhere in my past or I once knew him"

"What do you mean he knew you? What did he say to you?"

Ziva took a deep breath before answering

"He said I need to pay for what I did Gibbs"

"What did you do?"

"He never said, but said he knew who I was, who I worked for and who Zaria is, though he said he had no interest in her"

"Okay, keep trying to place him Ziva." He kissed her head and he felt Ziva stiffen at the gesture. "We will catch him"

The team left but Tony said he just wanted to talk to Ziva quickly.

"What is wrong Tony?"

"Nothing Zi just wanted to talk to you" He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he sat on the chair directly in front of Ziva.

"About what Tony?"

"You. Listen Zaria's been asking me a lot of personal questions and-"

"Oh my God Tony I am sorry if she's been annoying you and pissing you off-"

"Hey don't interrupt it's rude." He was joking with her and it seemed to calm her down "She didn't piss me off but uh I wanna ask you something and I want an honest answer okay? And don't dodge the question or try and get me off the question" They both smirked at that.

'Sometimes I think he knows me too well' Ziva smiled

"Do you love me?" He blurted the question out at a record speed but Ziva understood what he was saying and it stunned her.

Tony was stood holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

"Yes Tony" Ziva did as he asked and answered him with a straight answer

He let out the breath he was holding and couldn't contain his grin even if wanted to.

"I love y-" He tried to tell her back but she interrupted him again.

"Tony I do love you and I know you are going to say it back but I need you to listen to me. I am not read for a relationship right now, not after what happened. I need time to process everything that happened."

Tony's face dropped and small tears formed in his green eyes, he was heartbroken but he did understand what she was saying.

"Okay Zi, I'll wait then. Just let me know" He lent forward to kiss her head, which Ziva allowed but she couldn't stop herself from tensing slightly at the contact.

He turned to leave when he heard her call after him

"Tony if I were you I would work on getting Zaria's approval, you'll need that if you wish to avoid injury" She joked

"Ha you'd hurt me if she didn't like me?" He played along with her

"No, _I_ wouldn't" She smiled to herself when she saw him looking confused until he understood what she meant.

"A little girl couldn't take me Zee-vah"

"We shall see"

Just minutes after Tony had left a doctor came in to check up on Ziva.

"Well you seem a lot better today Miss David, I'll be back this evening to see how your feeling and run a few tests" He smiled

"Thank you Doctor..." She read his name tag "Doctor Adam" she returned the smile and watched as he left the room.

Ziva was about to go to sleep when she remembered exactly why Amad Sayed looked familiar and she knew exactly who he really was and knew how she had met him.

**A/N: Hebrew translations  
><strong>Tei-yerinkeh - sweetheart  
>Ani mitga'a'ga'at lach - I missed you<br>Ani Ohev Otach - I love you  
>And for those who didn't know<br>Tatelah - Darling  
><strong>I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me reviews they make the time put into writing so much more wort it and enjoyable.<br>So I am begging you all "Please Please PLEASE Review" Love Nathalie :) I know i promised the next chapter a week ago but once again my uploaderis not working and keeps freezing so until it decides to co-operate with me the best i can do is edit this chapter and keep you informed x**


	8. The Truth, The Past and Another Problem

**A/N I know I promised this much sooner but I keep having problems with my uploader - it displays a blank webpage then the internet freezes. I dunno why but I think it's fixed cause it let me upload this. Anyway a nice long chapter for you all x :)  
>I hope you enjoy it and if so review, if you hate it review but be constructive, okay? Tell me what you want to happen because I haven't written anything beyond chapter 10, that's when the case is fully solved and everyone has come to terms with it. I don't wanna end it there so please submit reviews, I have had one request for either Eli David to make an appearance or Rivka David (ziva's mother) And yes that is her name! It's not said in the show but it is said across the internet.<strong>

**Lastly, please don't hate me for Macey Carlson, I know she is a bitch but I just thought it would stir up some tension and arguements. Not to mention I love it when I write a character I hate because it really helps me write more because I wanna see what I can do to them or what trouble I can have them cause.  
>Love Nathalie x Thanks again to all my regular Reviewers you guys are truly awesome! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Truth, The Past and Another Problem<strong>

_Ziva was about to go to sleep when she remembered exactly why Amad Sayed looked familiar and she knew exactly who he really was and knew how she had met him..._

Ziva grabbed for the call button by her bed and immediately began slamming her finger down on it. In no time at all she heard a nurse coming.

"All right! All right! Calm down I'm here, what do you need?" The nurse sounded pissed off at Ziva for beating the poor call button.

"I need you to call NCIS" Ziva's voice was urgent

"Why is it so important?" Ziva did not like this woman at all

"It is important because I need them here to tell them something about why the hell I am in here and if you do not call them in thirty seconds I will personally kill you with your own name tag!"

The nurse woman paled before racing from the room to call NCIS. Ziva had a look of satisfaction on her face before she remembered why she needed the team down here.

* * *

><p>The team had just walked off the elevator and each went to their own desk. Tony was the last out and despite what happened at the hospital he started to smile, Ziva hadn't said no just that she wasn't ready after what had happened.<p>

As he sat on his chair the legs fell apart and he crashed on to the floor. Hard.

His face turned red and he immediately jumped onto his feet. McGee and Zaria couldn't help but laugh at Tony.

"PROBIE!" He instantly blamed the junior agent

"I didn't do it Tony, I swear, it wasn't me" McGee defended himself against Tony's accusation,he hadn't done it but it was understandable that Tony assumed he had done it.

"Well then who-" He redirected his glare at Zaria who was still sat laughing "It was you!"

"Yup, Ima told me you did that to her one time and it seemed the perfect thing to do to you" The girl panted as she spoke, she was out of breath and holding her stomach as she laughed too hard.

"Why would you-, What did I- I'll get you back for this" Tony swore

"No you won't DiNozzo" Gibbs had been watching the scene and decided he needed to intervene before he had another prank war.

"Why not Boss, she did this for no reason, last time I did it because Ziva did the thing with thee binoculars"

"Because DiNozzo, if her or Ziva don't kill ya for getting her back I will, I do not need another prank war or anybody else getting put in hospital" Gibbs sternly told his senior agent who seemed to take in what his Boss was telling him.

"Yes Boss" With that Tony went to reassemble his chair from the pieces it was in.

"And you" Gibbs turned his attention to Zaria "No more messing with Tony's stuff, not his chair desk or any other equipment, got it?"

Zaria sighed "Yes Gibbs" and took out her schoolbooks to catch up with all her work.

A few short minutes later a familiar voice sounded over the quiet Bull-pen.

"Agent Gibbs my office now" Director Vance didn't look happy and neither did Gibbs as he slowly rose from his computer chair and then quickly headed up the stairs to the balcony and into the Directors office.

* * *

><p><strong>Director's Office<strong>

As the two men entered the office, Director Vance went to sit at his desk while Gibbs walked in front of the desk and remained standing.

"What do you want Leon" Gibbs smirked to himself when he saw annoyance flask in Vance's features.

"Besides you out of my office, I wanted to inform you that Bethesda just called, seems Officer David has some news related to the case and she wants you to go down so she can tell you"

Gibbs was instantly serious and furious that Vance had wasted time in bringing him upstairs just to tell him when he could have told him downstairs and Gibbs could have been straight in the elevator and on his way to the hospital.

"You couldn't have just told me back in the Bull-pen! Why the hell have you wasted this time Leon!"Gibbs was sure that Cynthia could here him shouting, heck everyone in the Bull-pen probably could but he wasn't particularly bothered nor concerned about it.

"Agent Gibbs, I also brought you up here for another reason. I'm placing a temporary agent on your team in David's place while she'd out and I wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any... problems"

At first Gibbs just stood frozen in his place before hardening his eyes and glaring at the man sat in front of him. Then he lost it.

"I do NOT need a new agent and I certainly do NOT want one! My team is perfectly capable and you God damn well know it!"

"I never said your team wasn't capable Agent Gibbs, however you are an agent down and I feel it would be better if you had a full team on this case. Now she should be arriving now and I would like her to feel welcome and to get started right away" Vance stood from his chair and motioned Gibbs to the door. Gibbs didn't move.

"Agent Gibbs need I remind you that Officer David has called for you" Vance looked smug, he knew Gibbs would cooperate and get back to the case, meaning he'd have to take the new agent along with him.

"Fine" And with that Gibbs stormed out of the office.

* * *

><p>Back in the Bull-pen a young looking woman with long straight blonde hair that came to rest just past her shoulder blades stepped out of the elevator. She was wearing tight dark jeans and a loose white blouse.<p>

Tony and McGee sat at their desks gaping at the woman. Zaria paid no attention and just carried on with her school work.

"Hello I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs and his team, I'm the new Agent on his team. Can you help me find them?"

Both men's jaws dropped further at her statement. What new Agent?

Tony got up from his desk and slowly approached the new member, his face displayed no emotion what so ever.

"Errrr I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I'm senior Field Agent on Special Agent Gibbs' team and the man over there is Special Agent McGee" He flashed her a grin before making his way back to his desk.

"Oh good well then I'll just- Who are you?" She was now glaring at the young Israeli girl sitting at Ziva's desk who just carried on with her work and gave no answer to the aggravated blonde stood in front of her.

"Excuse me I said-" She was really infuriated that the child in front of her was ignoring her completely as though she wasn't even there and was about to loose it before Tony interrupted her.

"This is Zaria, Agent...?" Tony let the question drift so she would hopefully fill in the blank.

"Agent Carlson. My name is Macey Carlson. Now why is Zar-whatever in here?"

Zaria hated Macey straight away.

'How dare she! She thinks that I should be interested in her! She's taking Ima's place and expects me to stop what I'm doing just to tell her my name when I don't even want her to talk to me and then she can't even remember it! How dare she!"

"Zar-whatever is right here!" Zaria rose from her seat and glared and the woman "Listen just because you walk in here doesn't mean I have to stop what I'm doing for you. It certainly doesn't mean I need to act nicely with you, especially when you don't seem to have the decency to remember my name Agent Carlson! My name is Zaria, Zaria Neve David!"

Tony and McGee stood in absolute shock. Zaria had been more or less quiet girl and she had certainly not been aggressive with any of the team. In fact at first she was shy around most of them (Abby and Ducky being the exception to that). The team had put it down to the fact that although they were her mother's best friends, they were strangers to her and so thought she was just shy around new people.

Yet here she was being openly hostile and aggressive with a woman she only met less than two minutes ago!

Gibbs had watched the _exchange_ from up on the balcony along with Director Vance and he smiled at Zaria's little outburst.

'Kid's got fire, huh, like her mother she hates superficial model type people, wonder if Ziva inspired that or if it's a David thing' He chuckled at his thoughts then went to get the team so he could get to Ziva.

"Listen little girl I don't know who the hell you think you are but you do not talk to me like that! I'm the federal agent here and you're just some kid who's here for God knows what reason, if you speak to me like that again-"

Agent Carlson's rant/threat was cut off by Gibbs

"Gear up we're going to Bethesda again, Ziva just had the staff call us, she's remembered something else"

Tony and McGee were at the elevator in seconds, Agent Carlson however took her time.

"Zaria get down to Abby's Lab, we can't take you this time kid it's not a social call" Gibbs felt horrible that he couldn't take Zaria back to see Ziva again, unfortunately he didn't know what Ziva had remembered and he didn't need Ziva editing anything for Zaria's sake.

"Yes Gibbs, I understand" Was Zaria's quick reply before she headed down to Abby's Lab.

The team and Agent Carlson headed out, with Gibbs Gibbs staring at his new Agent the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Bethesda<strong>

As the team got out of the car, Agent Carlson had never been more happy to be on safe unmoving ground.

'How does he still have a driving license!'

The boys tried not to laugh at her face but found it very difficult, the poor girl looked petrified the entire drive. Admittedly Gibbs did drive a tad worse than usual for her.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee made their way to Ziva's room again with Agent Carlson trailing behind.

"So why are we here?" Agent Carlson questioned

Tony and McGee looked to Gibbs to answer, their faces showing uncertainty as to whether or not she needed to know.

Gibbs saw his agents look to him and so he sucked in a breath and told Agent Carlson what he thought she needed to know about Ziva's condition.

"Officer David was attacked last week and has been in here ever since. At first she couldn't remember what happened but then after a while she remembered and said she was sure she had met the guy before. However when we got a match on the DNA sample she swore she'd never met the guy. Now she remembered something else and we're here to find out what"

"Officer David? Don't you mean Agent David, Agent Gibbs?" Carlson was sure that any person on an NCIS team was referred to as an Agent not an Officer.

"No _Agent_ Carlson I don't mean Agent I mean Officer. Ziva doesn't work for NCIS officially, she's here as Liaison Officer from Mossad. She was on my team before the attack and until she's out of here and off of her med leave I'm stuck with you. Now if you're done wasting our time we're here for a reason."

Gibbs didn't like his new Agent, he didn't like any changes to his team especially new members that seem to ask a lot of questions that don't really need answering.

"Yes Agent Gibbs" Carlson knew that the team didn't like her because she was replacing _Officer _David but still she thought she deserved some respect or at least a chance, after all it wasn't her fault Ziva was attacked or that she was assigned to their team.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva's Room<strong>

Ziva was sat alone in the white, clean room in the soft, warm bed that she had been in for over a week. She was sat half way up leaning against the pillows that were covering the metal headboard that was not too comfortable on it's own.

She tried to keep herself calm but it was proving to be an impossible task. She was beginning to get impatient that the team had not arrived yet to find out what she had found out: She had to tell them soon. She had trouble keeping herself relaxed, every time she tried she tensed even more and then her bruises and wounds ached and hurt.

She contemplated getting the nurses to recall NCIS to find out where the team were. But that would just make her even more impatient.

She stayed sat for a few more minutes, unmoving and silent, listening to beeping and humming of the machines around her. Her patience nearly expired when she heard the creak of the door and when she snapped her hard, tired eyes to the sound she was greeted with the sight of her team and a strange woman following closely behind them.

"Gibbs! Oh thank God! What kept you Gibbs?" Her voice changed with each exclamation ranging from: Shock to relief to hurt.

"Sorry Ziver, when I got back to NCIS the Director called me to his office to tell me about your call but then he decided to tell me about your... fill in." He purposefully did not use the word replacement for three reasons: One, it would hurt Ziva. Two, it suggested that Macey would be with them permanently. And three, Ziva was not gonna be replaced at all! The team and Gibbs would not allow it.

"That is okay Gibbs but I figured out how I knew Amad Sayed or as I knew him Adam Yased" Ziva drew in a breath then slowly exhaled, she saw that Gibbs had raised his eyebrows at her wanting her to explain her revelation.

"Adam Yased was Ari's best friend Gibbs, I only ever met him once Gibbs and even then it was only for a few minutes. Do you remember the party I told you about? When I was fifteen I went with Ari to his friend's party? That was the same Adam Gibbs!"

The team stared at her incredulously. That was all they had missed? A trick of letters? Seriously, switch two letters in each name?

It was Agent Carlson who spoke next, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Why would your old boyfriend's best friend try to kill you Officer David?"

Ziva and Gibbs gave her murderous stares for that question.

"First of all Ari was not an old boyfriend Agent..."

McGee supplied Ziva with the name "Agent Macey Carlson Ziva"

"Thank you McGee. Ari was my half-brother Agent Carlson and the reason Adam tried to kill me is something I can only guess at but I believe it is the real reason. I believe he knows the truth Gibbs." Her voice softened into a whisper and there was a hint of fear in her words, her eyes looked into Gibbs' trying to convey the rest to him alone.

Gibbs knew what she meant.

"How would he have found out Ziver?" Gibbs, for the first time, was at a loss for an answer and needed to know if Ziva knew the answer.

"I do not know Gibbs, I wish I did but I never told a soul about it" Silent sobs shook Ziva as she tried to compose herself.

Gibbs went to calm Ziva while Tony, McGee and Macey all stood fully confused as to what Ziva and Gibbs were talking about.

As they stood and watched their Boss comforting their co-worker Agent Carlson turned to the two men stood beside her

"What are they talking about? What does the suspect know?" she whispered to the agents.

"No idea" was the joint response before Tony turned to face her to continue his response

"And the guy is not a suspect because we know he did it, we do not suspect he did it" He was harsh, he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Agent Carlson just turned away from him and turned back to Ziva and Gibbs.

Ziva had calmed down and her and Gibbs were discussing something that the other people in the room could not hear. Then the two turned and faced the team and Gibbs spoke

"Alright now you guys know about Ari, except you Agent Carlson. Ari Haswari was Ziva's half-brother who killed Special Agent Caitlin Todd three years ago. You don't need to know all the details, but he eventually tried to shoot me in my basement-" Before Gibbs could carry on with the story Tony interrupted him

"We know all this Boss, Ari tried to kill you and you shot him what's all this got to do with Ziva's attack? I mean the guy already knew they were related"

Gibbs sighed "That's just it DiNozzo, we falsified the report. I didn't kill Ari, Ziva did"

Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation and there was an audible gasp from each of them.

"So that's why you think this Adam guy tried to kill you? Cause he found out that you really killed your own brother?" Agent Carlson looked at Ziva accusingly, and didn't take the accusation out of her words either.

Tony and McGee glared at Agent Carlson for what she just said.

"You would rather I let him kill another innocent person Agent Carlson" Ziva's voice was low and threatening, her chocolate brown eyes bore into Agent Carlson's intensely, daring her to say something else.

Agent Carlson stared back, not backing down but then she noticed the similarities between Ziva and the girl from the Bull-pen. The eyes, the face, the hair, not to mention the similar threatening voice the only difference being the volume at which they both spoke.

"You look just like the little ignorant brat that was sat at my desk in the office earlier" She said more to herself than anyone else but every person in the room heard what she said: including Ziva.

Ziva's eyes flashed with anger at towards the new Agent

"What did you just say?" The tone of voice was menacing and Tony and McGee flinched at it. Gibbs watched the scene in front of him, slightly amused at how dense the new agent was. How she hadn't guessed that Zaria and Ziva were related was beyond him, and the fact Agent Carlson didn't know she was pissing off the assassin lay in front of her aided his amusement.

"The girl in the office today, she seriously needs an attitude adjustment. She not only ignores me when I walk in, but then she wouldn't even answer me when I asked who she was. The when as I was talking to Agents DiNozzo and McGee she blows up at me cause I forgot her name. Then she screams it at me and goes back to ignoring me. I was about to tell her how she should treat me but Agent Gibbs broke it up."

"What do you mean tell her how she should treat you?" The venom in her tone was obvious.

"Geez why do you sound so pissed off with me? I was gonna tell her not to talk to me like that, I'm a federal agent and she's just some kid who probably got herself into some serious trouble, I mean why else would she be at NCIS? So I was gonna tell that if she spoke to me like that again I would not be as nice with her"

Ziva chuckled to herself, Gibbs started wondering if he should shut his new agent up and Tony bet McGee $50 that Gibbs would need to physically hold Ziva back. McGee took the bet believing Ziva had more control than that.

"The reason she was at NCIS Agent Carlson was because she is my daughter. I believe you said she told you her name did she not?"

"Yes but I don't really remember it"

"Her name Agent Carlson is Zaria Neve David, if you had remembered this you may have realised why we looked alike before you pissed me off and insulted my child in front of me! And she was not at _your_ desk as you seem to have thought, she was at my desk where she will stay! And if you go anywhere near her again or move her off _my_ desk you will be in the hospital not me, are we understood?"

Agent Carlson paled at the threat. But soon regain herself.

"Yes Officer David"

Tony handed McGee the money while they were both stood in the corner snickering at Agent Carlson's mistake.

Gibbs decided it was time to leave before Ziva hurt herself trying to strangle the new girl.

"Come on time to get back to NCIS and find the bastard that did this" He turned to Ziva and gave her smile before turning to leave. Agent Carlson swiftly left the room without another word to Ziva. McGee said a quick goodbye and get well soon. Tony gave Ziva a soft smile, before quickly telling Ziva what Zaria had done to him earlier on. Which Ziva couldn't help but laugh at despite the pain it caused her.

"See ya later Zee-vah" and he gave her one last smile which was returned

"Bye Di-Nozzo"

After that Ziva shut her eyes and went to sleep, thinking about how much trouble Agent Carlson would get herself in with the team.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D<strong>


	9. Case Closed  Part 1

**A/N: Well here is chapter 9! they finally catch the guy ! woo! It's a short chapter (only half the size of the last one) but that's because I'm saving the interrogation for the next chapter. Which was the most fun to write- Gotta love Gibbs when he's interrogating someone! I hope you like this one as it's really quite boring but it gets better. And I loved my reviews again! Thank You so much!  
>Chapter 10 will be up in one week, or sooner as I don't really have any plans for this week so I may just upload it sooner.<strong>

**Chapter 9 – Case Closed – Part 1**

**Bull-pen**

When the team returned they immediately went to work trying to track Adam Yased instead of Amad Sayed. Agent Carlson was about to sit down at Ziva's desk (Zaria was still with Abby) when McGee stopped her.

"Your desk is down at the end not here. This is Ziva's desk and while she's in the hospital it's being used by Zaria." Gibbs half smiled at McGee for stopping Agent Carlson, the last thing they needed was for either David to be arrested.

"Well Zaria isn't here and neither is Officer David." She was determined that she wasn't gonna let them push her around and move her out of the way like she wasn't on the team because she was.

"Look Zaria won't always be with Abby and when she's not she up here and I guarantee she won' hesitate to tell Ziva about this and neither will one of us. Ziva wasn't joking when she said she'd hurt you for sitting at her desk and moving Zaria" McGee was quite authoritative when he spoke and Tony and Gibbs were impressed.

"Fine" Agent Carlson huffed and she moved to the desk at the other end.

The team resumed with their work determined to catch this guy by the end of the day.

**Abby's Lab**

Zaria was sat next to Abby listening to the music that was blasting through the lab. Both working on something: Abby on the forensics, Zaria on he school work.

They both looked up from their work when they heard the swoosh of the doors signalling someone's arrival.

"Hey guys! Came to tell you the break through with the case" Tony's smile was infectious and both girls smiled back at him.

"OhMyGod! What breakthrough?" Abby was bouncing with excitement as she jumped from her chair and over to Tony who just smiled at the Goth.

"Ziva remembered why Amad Sayed was familiar to her, his real name is Adam Yased and he was a friend of Ari's"

"Uncle Ari?" Zaria questioned

"Yeah" Tony cleared his throat "Abby maybe we should talk outside for the next part" He didn't feel like telling Zaria what really happened to her Uncle Ari.

"Okay sure" With that the two went outside the lab to finish the conversation.

"Okay Tony what's the bad news? I mean I presume it's bad news if you didn't want Zaria to hear it".

Tony exhaled "Ziva shot Ari Abs, not Gibbs and she thinks that that is why Adam Yased tried to kill her"

Abby raised her shaking hand to her mouth

"Oh. My. God.!" She slowly breathed out, punctuating each word.

"Yeah and I didn't want Zaria to hear because if she doesn't know I certainly don't wanna be the one to tell her, I mean it could ruin her relationship with Ziva if she found out that Ziva whacked her own brother"

"Yeah I guess, so why do you think they lied? Gibbs and Ziva?"

"I don't know Abs, maybe it was too dangerous for Ziva. I don't think Mossad would take kindly to her killing her brother to save a stranger"

"hmmmm, well I guess I should get back to trying to track Adam Yased"

Tony nodded "Yeah you do that Abs, I'll get back upstairs and see if we can come up with anywhere he might go to"

With that they both went back to doing what they should be doing.

When Abby walked back into her lab she went over to Zaria who was engrossed in what she was doing.

"Hey what are you working on mini-z?" Abby wanted to find out more about the young girl. Sure they knew a bit about her but not much.

"Nothing really, just stuff" Came the typical teenage response.

"What stuff?"

"Nothing, just drawing now, I finished all the school work I had for today so I started doodling" Zaria didn't lift her eyes from the notebook.

"Oh, can I see?" Abby noticed the girl seemed distant today and wanted to try and coax a proper response from her.

Zaria shrugged "Sure"

And she handed Abby the notebook.

"Oh wow!" Abby looked at the "doodle" as Zaria called it. It was a drawing of a large beautiful, old-fashioned stone house. There were four visible small windows along the front of the house, a large double wooded door in the centre with another smaller window across the width of it at the top. There were small patches of grass at the front on either side of the cobblestone road that lead up to and around the house. The roof of the house was quite small and appeared to be slates. The whole thing seemed so calm even especially without colour.

"Wow this is amazing, you have quite the talent for drawing" Abby was actually impressed with it.

"Thank you, it's our old home in Tel Aviv where both Ima and I grew up." Zaria said sadly.

"You miss Israel?" Abby had never heard Ziva talk about her life in Israel or her childhood in depth. Only the vague comment.

"Yeah I miss Tel Aviv sometimes and Sabba and Savta,, but we live here now and I like it here as well" A smile formed on Zaria's face, she really did love living in DC with Ziva.

"So how did you get so good at drawing or as you seem to think doodling?" Abby wanted to lighten the mood a little and decided that drawing was a much happier topic of discussion.

Zaria laughed at Abby's random change in topic

"Ima taught me, I always liked drawing and colouring don't get me wrong, when I was younger Ima saw this and helped me with it" They were actually Zaria's favourite times with her mother.

Abby looked shocked "Ziva can draw?"

"Yup she just doesn't do it often, she prefers playing the piano or cooking"

"Wow guess there's a lot of things she likes to hide, I mean I know about the cooking and I figured she played the piano since I saw one at her apartment when she had us over for dinner. Hey wait a minute, where were you when Ziva had us over for dinner?"

"Oh I was at a friends house and I'm guessing Ima didn't exactly let you go exploring the entire apartment, she wouldn't do that even now that you all know about me"

Abby thought about it for a moment

"True she wouldn't like it if we did that. Crazy, private ninja chick" Abby muttered the last part. Zaria laughed at what Abby had just said.

"Hahaha you've been spending too much time with Agent DiNozzo Abby"

"No I haven't! We all think she's a crazy ninja"

Both girls were laughing now.

**Bull-pen**

Tony walked into the Bull-pen determined that he was going to catch Adam/Amad. He walked over to his desk, he was a man with a mission and a promise to keep. He wouldn't break that promise!

When he lowered himself onto his chair he switched on his computer monitor and as soon as it came on he was away, searching for any clues, any leads, anything on both Adam Yased and his alias Amad Sayed. McGee turned his head and watched Tony get straight to work without a word to anyone else or even a sign of acknowledgement.

Gibbs looked across the Bull-pen and saw all his agents at work, he didn't speak or smile just observed. He knew everyone was absolutely determined to solve the case quickly and that everyone was stressed and tired. Well, apart from Agent Carlson but she'd only been there for half a day, plus she didn't know Ziva personally and the only conversation they'd shared was their first meeting which didn't exactly go well.

After another 90 minutes McGee leapt from his chair.

"Boss I think I've found something!" He seemed relieved that there might finally be something of a lead.

"Well what are you waiting for McGee spit it out!" Gibbs urged, sometimes McGee seemed to always think he needed permission to speak or do anything.

"Boss the airport just emailed in that a man fitting Adam Yased's description just tried to get through customs using a fake passport, they're holding him now. Apparently he has three other passports on him. Two with the names, Amad Sayed and Adam Yased his real passport"

"Good work McGee. Lets get down there now and get this guy into interrogation." Gibbs was already walking into the elevator.

The three agents quickly followed suit.

Tony smiled and phoned Abby to tell her that they had finally found Adam Yased and they were going to get him.

**Abby's lab**

"AHHHHHHHH ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod!" Abby squealed loudly and caused Zaria to jump up from her seat startled. Abby then snapped the phone shut.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"Nothing they are going to get Adam Yased and bring him in! They finally found out where he was! He was at the airport and customs got him for using a fake passport!" Abby watched as Zaria's face lit up before she jumped up, ran over to Abby and hugged her.

**Airport**

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Carlson walked into the immigration office where Adam Yased was being held, all of them felt confident that they were going to get him back to NCIS in no time.

The air surrounding them was light and no one felt the need to start a conversation as they were happy to just think about what they'd do after the case was closed.

' Maybe Vance will give us all some time off and I can start working on my current book. The publisher has been hounding me about getting the next few chapters submitted for editing and proof reading' McGee smiled at having time to get hos book sorted.

' I can't wait to finally have this case closed. Then I can work on finding out about Ziva when she's not at work. I'm sure Zaria will tell me a few things about the mysterious Ziva David' Tony smirked. He knew that he could also spend more time at the hospital visiting Ziva.

'When this case is finally over I can get back to my boat. Heaven knows I haven't worked on her properly in a while and I need to get the stress out of my system somehow. The sooner we get back to NCIS the sooner I get this guy in interrogation and sent down' Was what Gibbs was thinking about.

'Thank God this is nearly over! When this is over I'm gonna get this team to like me! I'm sure they'll like me eventually and Tony is pretty cute and from what the other teams have told me he's quite the womaniser so it can't be that hard to get him to like me' Agent Carlson carried on thinking about how to get each member of the team to like her. The only one she couldn't come up with a plan for was Gibbs. But there had to be a way, right?

When they walked into the room where Adam Yased was Gibbs walked up to him, roughly grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled Yased up and then shoved him into the wall.

"The only reason you're not dead right now is because there are people around who think you're a human being who deserves a life!" He then let Tony cuff him and they made their way back to NCIS. Adam Yased in tow.

**A/N: Who can't wait for Gibbs to interrogate him? *puts hand up and shouts ME* Please leave a review and PM me with ideas for after the case.  
>Love you readers from Nathalie x :D<strong>


	10. Case Closed Part 2

**A/N: Okay I am aware that this is long over due, however when I said I had no plans for that week, I went and made plans so I went camping for two weeks with a group of friends - It was AMAZING! I love camping. This is pretty much all just the interrogation so if you are not interested then don't read it because it is not exciting nor funny just well Gibbs interrogating (which is awesome).  
>Also thank you to my reviewers again! I love you guys because your comments help me tremendously xxx :D Enjoy<strong>

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own NCIS but I do own Zaria, Adam Yased and that's about it really unless you count Niram but he's hardly been used besides flashback purposes so meh.**

**IMPORTANT (sort of) I'm using the british way of setting out a date so please don't comment saying I did the date wrong because I haven't I just kept it in a british format, hey I've been using the word elavator instead of lift so I have been nice (I think it sounds nicer)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Case Closed – Part 2<strong>

**Adam Yased's background**

Adam Yased  
>Born: 23rd March 1977<br>23/03/1977  
>1977-present<p>

**Father**: Malchiel Yased.  
>1952-1999<br>Occupation: Mossad Intelligence Officer  
>Years active: 1973-1999<p>

**Mother**: Ilana Yased.  
>1954-present<br>Occupation: None

**Occupation**: Mossad Intelligence Officer  
><strong>Years active<strong>: 1997-2006

Fired from Mossad after giving incorrect information to superior officers which consequently lead to a failed mission and loss of Mossad Operatives.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Observation Room<span>**

Tony and McGee stood silently side by side in the dimly lit observation room waiting for Gibbs to arrive. They were both glaring at the man in the interrogation room: Adam Yased. They watched as he sat slouching in his chair, a smug grin of satisfaction plastered across his olive face.

"When do you reckon Gibbs will come down?" McGee decided to make some form of conversation, although he did not remove his gaze from the man on the other side of the glass.

"Dunno Probie, soon probably. Though he's probably ready now, I bet he's leaving in there to get worked up so he'll break quicker" Tony's voice was cold and distant. He was pissed off but not at McGee. He had begged Gibbs to let him interrogate Adam but Gibbs wouldn't let him. He said it would be easier for everyone if he did it and not Tony. Tony knew Gibbs wasn't worried that Tony might snap, hell he'd be surprised if Gibbs didn't.

'Probably wants to beat him himself' Tony thought bitterly.

"What do you think Gibbs will do to him?" Curious as to what Gibbs would do because McGee knew that legally Gibbs couldn't beat the man. But would that really stop him?

"I think what we want to do to him, ha, Gibbs will probably come in here, send the tech guys on a "well deserved break" then when they're gone the cameras will suddenly have a "Technical fault" then Gibbs will go into the interrogation room and "break" the guy" Tony laughed at the plan, hell it was a good if not slightly suspicious plan that they'd more than likely get away with.

McGee pondered Tony's words and for a moment thought what he'd said was ridiculous, the director wouldn't fall for that surely? A guy walks in to interrogation perfectly fine, the cameras go out just as Gibbs walks in, once the interrogation's finished the cameras miraculously come back on and the guy can't even walk out of interrogation despite that he was only asked questions! Then again would the director really care that much? The guy had put one of his best in the hospital (though Ziva isn't really an NCIS agent).

Both men however were broke from their musing when Gibbs burst through the door to the observation room, anger shining in his eyes and tension clearly present throughout his features. But when Gibbs turns towards the tech guys his expression changes and becomes soft and friendly.

"Why don't you guys take a break? DiNozzo and McGee can take care of all the tech stuff. Well mainly McGee, but DiNozzo can watch"

The two tech guys sat and stared at Gibbs, then slowly they turned to face each other before deciding to take the break offered to them. He then proceeded to walk over to the cameras and turn each one off.

"Technical fault" Was his gruff answer/give away before turning and leaving the room.

Tony looked shocked but pleased with himself. 'What the hell! He's actually doing that! No way! I'm actually getting to know the man, ha'

McGee looked gob smacked 'He's gonna do what Tony said! Tony was right! I'm never gonna live this down'

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation Room<strong>

He calmly entered the room and stalked over to the desk. He dropped a file onto the desktop then sat himself down in the chair opposite Adam Yased and took a long gulp from his coffee.

Adam Yased stared into the piercing blue eyes across from him and he wondered why the man across him wasn't glaring at him. He was just staring back. Adam began to feel uneasy from the stare however he refused to let it show and so he cooly broke out of the stare hoping he seemed bored rather than uneasy.

"So, why'd you do it?" Gibbs kept his voice even, no showing any emotion but curiosity.

"Do what?" feigning innocence Adam smirked

Gibbs grew more annoyed but collected his emotion quickly and let out a deep chuckle. If he wanted to play around fine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Adam. I'm talking about you putting one of my people in the hospital after you attacked her! Now I wanna know why! Though I already know"Gibbs voice raised with each statement and by the end of it he'd jumped up from his chair and slammed both hands down onto the desk.

"That's what this is about? The David bitch?" Adam laughed at this "Why do you care Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs walked around and stood behind Adam who was still smirking to himself. Without warning Gibbs and roughly yanked Adam's chair backwards slightly harshly whispered into Adam's ear.

"_Ziva David _is one of my Agents and I don't particularly like people who think they can hurt my people. Now tell me why you attacked Ziva before you get hurt"

Adam Yased was visibly startled at how vicious Gibbs was with those words but he was determined to push the Agent further.

"You can't hurt me Agent Gibbs, I know it is against your law to hurt me despite how you personally feel. There are cameras watching this room as well as witnesses through that glass"

Gibbs chuckled again and gave a half smile.

"Those cameras are currently not working and the only witnesses are two members of my team who were very good friends of Ziva's and I'm sure they don't have any problem with they way I'm treating you right now"

Adam slightly panicked at Gibbs words and looked up at the camera. Sure enough the red light, that indicates the camera is on, was off.

"Ziva deserved it! She deserved to die, though according to your words she survived, that can be fixed though" Adam words were laced with hatred as he spoke about Ziva. And Gibbs lost it at the threat. He grabbed the back of Adams head and forcefully slammed his head into the desk. But not hard enough to actually cause any broken bones or loss of consciousness.

"Do _not_ threaten her life, especially with me or one of my agents around, am I clear?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes, yes Agent Gibbs" Adam was fully panicking now, after all he wasn't trained for this. He had only ever been an intelligence officer not a field operative or assassin. He'd had no need to be trained to handle interrogations.

"Good, why did you attack Ziva?" Gibbs had relaxed his hold a little now that he knew the man was breaking, but he still did not lift the man's face from the desk.

"I told you she deserved everything she got! She betrayed him! He was family, her own brother and yet she still shot him and Why? To save a man she'd only just met!" Adam's anger had returned to him thought he still did not struggle against Gibbs' hold on him.

"Is that why you raped her as well? Or was that just for you?"

"She deserved that for sleeping with Niram! He was one of Ari's best friends and after what happened Ari hated Niram, he blamed him for Ziva getting pregnant but never once did Ari put any blame on Ziva! No she was the innocent little sister who could do no wrong in his eyes!"

Gibbs let the man go and signalled Tony and McGee to come and handcuff the man. When Tony and McGee stepped into the room Gibbs slipped out, reeling at what Adam Yased had just said.

* * *

><p>'A grudge. All this was over something that happened over fourteen years ago and because he still held Ari as a friend despite what he had done. What Ari had become. Unbelievable.'<p>

Gibbs was broken from is thoughts by a small voice.

"Agent Gibbs? Are you okay?" There down the corridor stood a small girl with long wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes and a sweet smile. A girl he didn't know existed until a few weeks ago.

"Yeah I'm fine Zaria. Got the guy who hurt your Ima and now we can focus on getting Ziva out of hospital. How'd you get down here anyway?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the small girl.

"Oh, it was quite easy actually, no one really pays attention to me when I'm here so it's easy to go unnoticed" The girl laughed and so did Gibbs.

"Come on Zaria lets go to the hospital and find out how much longer Ziva will be in there"

"Actually Agent Gibbs that's why I came to find you. The hospital called and Director Vance said that she'll be let out tonight! She can come home later today!" Zaria couldn't help the excitement she felt when she said those words. It made it even more real that she was finally going home, and she'd be with her mother again. Not that she didn't enjoy staying with Abby, but Abby just wasn't Ziva even though she was fun Abby was a bit too emotional at times, Zaria was used to being around Ziva who usually was calm, collected and constant when it came to her emotions. Though at home she did relax around Zaria.

"That's great Zaria, why don't we go tell the team when Tony and McGee are done with Adam?" Gibbs smiled it was good to know Ziva was well enough to be at home.

Zaria's expression changed and then she spoke.

"Actually Agent Gibbs I have a different idea on how to tell the team"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Zaria has a plan! Gibbs is going along with it! All is revealed in the next Chapter, so be patient and give me precisely two hours as I am just going out for a bit, job hunting! yeah I need a part time job. But because this one was overdue I decided you should get two Chapters instead of one. :D  
>Please leave a review !<br>Love Nathalie x **


	11. Who? What? When? Zaria!

**A/N: As promised a second chapter on the same day. Well it's a longer chapter. Not my longest though by far****.  
>In response to your review Aquasm - no the story is not ending quite yet I still have a few more events to throw into the mix such as this x<br>Thank You EmilieBlock your review made me smile :D**

**WARNING VERY AGNSTY AND EMOTIONAL - CONTAINS TONY BEING HORRIBLE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR FLAME ME I KNOW IT'S OOC!**

**Disclamier: Yeah still don't own NCIS. I own Zaria Neve David. Adam Yased(Amad Sayed) and Agent Macey Carlson. Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Who?,What? When? Zaria!<strong>

It had been one week since the team had arrested Adam Yased for attacking Ziva and things had pretty much settled down for the team. Director Vance hadn't given the team too many cases to work and the ones they did get were wrapped up quickly. The team was currently all sat at their desks in the Bull-pen doing paperwork, which was being done at a rapid speed. The lack of cases meant less paperwork and the guys figured out if they did it quickly after a case they could relax.

Gibbs, who'd finished his paperwork, looked across to Zaria who smiled and nodded in Gibbs direction. At the nod Gibbs got up from his desk and got in the elevator.

Tony and McGee noticed their boss leaving and carefully watched him as he disappeared.

"Wonder where he's going?" McGee spoke up

"Dunno Probie me too. Do you know anything mini-Z?" Tony turned his gaze on the girl who looked away.

"Nope"

Tony and McGee shared a look and both nodded in agreement. They logged onto their email accounts.

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo:You think she knows something Probie?

TimMcGee: Yup, she knows something. Did you see her and Boss smile and then she nodded so Gibbs got up and left. She definitely knows something.

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: Well spotted Mcnosey. So where do you think he went?

TimMcGee: You're being just as nosey DiNosey. And No idea. You?

Tony was about to type a reply until he heard a Ping and Gibbs walked back into the Bull-pen with Abby and Ducky in tow.

Tony quickly emailed McGee one last message.

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: Guess that answers where he went.

McGee looked over at Tony who just smiled.

As soon as Abby was out of the elevator she went up to McGee's desk and began a confused babble.

"Hi Timmy, why did Gibbs bring us up here? He wouldn't tell us anything just came down to my lab and told me to come up to the Bull-pen with him and then dragged me with him to get Ducky. No offence Ducky."

Ducky smiled warmly at Abby, she was like his family and he loved her generally positive outlook at life.

"None taken Abigail and I would also like to know why you needed us to come up here Jethro" He turned around to look at Gibbs who just gave his half smile.

"Can't tell you yet Duck, you all have to wait and see"

Every person besides Gibbs and Zaria looked puzzled. What were they all waiting for exactly?

Tony wanted to know what was going on, he was suspicious as he knew Zaria was in on it all and thought it might be another prank, but then he remembered Gibbs knew what it was as well so that was ruled out. Eventually he ran out of ideas and wanted to know why Zaria was in on it all.

"Why does Zaria get to know about it boss?" He sounded like a jealous child but he couldn't care less.

"What? Zaria knows about it?" The group response came.

"Zaria gets to know about it because it was her idea and it sounded like a good one to me. So shut up and wait for your surprise"

The team looked chided except Ducky but then again he never did. He just looked inquisitive about the whole thing.

Agent Carlson had been sat back at this point and had been keeping her head low since the whole desk incident. She only spoke when she had to and that was during a case. However after witnessing the discussion the team were having she decided to get involved.

"What surprise Agent Gibbs?"

The whole team spun around to face Agent Carlson..

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you all would it Macey!" Zaria snapped.

"That's Special Agent Carlson to you, you little-" Agent Carlson was cut off by another voice from behind the team.

"Little what exactly Agent Carlson?"

The team knew that voice well and all mouths dropped open from hearing it in the Bull-pen again, they turned and shouted

"ZIVA!"

"Shalom everyone. Now Agent Carlson what were about to say regarding Zaria?" Ziva's voice went from friendly to cold in the blink of an eye or in this case in a breath.

"Nothing Officer David" Agent Carlson still remained stood with the team though.

"Ziva oh my god when did you get out of hospital?" Abby was bouncing in her place.

"Last Friday Abby. I've been home for a week and I was going to call you all instead of turn up here without you all knowing I was out, however Zaria thought this was a much more... fun way to tell you all." Ziva gave a light laugh at her daughter's antics. The team all thought it was a fun way to find out as well and laughed at the girl's plan. Except one member

"A WEEK! YOU'VE BEEN OUT OF HOSPITAL FOR A WEEK AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US. I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T FEEL UP TO HAVING VISITOR AND ALL THIS TIME IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Tony was seething that Ziva thought this was funny.

The team stood dumbfounded at Tony's outburst, they thought he'd see the amusing side. But Tony wasn't done yet.

"AND YOU! YOU'VE SEEN HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ALL WEEK AND YET YOU STILL DIDN'T THINK HEY LETS PUT THE GUY OUT OF HIS MISERY."

Zaria was nearly in tears. She didn't think that Tony would get mad at her, she thought he'd think it was mischievous and sneaky. Not cruel. Ziva noticed the look in her daughter's eyes and instantly switched into defensive mother mode.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT! IT WAS JUST A WAY FOR ME TO REST UP BEFORE SEEING YOU ALL AGAIN! IF ANYTHING IT WAS HER WAY OF LETTING ME HEAL UP A BIT MORE AND GIVE YOU ALL A SURPRISE" At the end Ziva let out a groan as she was still aching and sore, shouting didn't help.

Tony just glared and stomped off to his desk. The rest of the team just stood in shock at Tony's attitude. After a few more light hugs and exchanges the team quickly dispersed again. Ziva sat back at her desk with Zaria sitting on top of it, both were laughing at Ziva's tale of how she had met Agent Carlson.

"You threatened her? Ima you shouldn't do that! You always tell me not to threaten people!" Zaria said in between her giggles.

"Yes and you should not threaten people tatelah however I couldn't let her say things like that about you. You are a lot of things neshomeleh, you are girly, messy, nosey, persistent and sometimes you say too much but you are not an ignorant brat"

Zaria pulled her mother into a loose hug and was over-joyed when Ziva pulled her in tighter. Tony had been watching the exchange and he stormed off somewhere.

"Ima why is Tony so angry with me? I didn't mean to upset him or anybody for that matter." Zaria was sincerely sad that Tony was not speaking to her and it showed in her voice and posture.

"I don't know love, but I will find out" Ziva kissed the top of Zaria's head and then headed out to find Tony and get the truth from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor outside Abby's lab<strong>

Tony was leaning against the wall trying to collect his thoughts, he had over-reacted he just couldn't believe Ziva and Gibbs went along with Zaria's idea. Surely they knew he'd be upset, especially Ziva. She knew he was trying to show her how much he loved her, so why had she purposefully made it impossible for him to not see her or speak to her for a week? Did she not want to be with him anymore? 'That must be it, she hasn't spoken to me or wanted to see me and still hasn't even shown any hint suggesting she still cares. Fine if that's how she feels then I give up'.

"Agent DiNozzo, what's wrong?" Agent Carlson was now stood in front of Tony looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm fine just annoyed that Zaria, Ziva and Gibbs did that, that's all" He gave her a DiNozzo grin in hopes that she'd leave him alone. She didn't. In fact she leant forward even more and Tony caught the message she was sending.

"I think there's more to it but if you don't wanna talk about it there is another way to relax" Her lips curled at the corners.

'Well Ziva doesn't seem interested anymore' With that thought he closed the distance between them and captured her in a kiss she happily returned.

They were both too wrapped up in the kiss to notice anything around them as it quickly grew more needy. However this also meant that they failed to hear Zaria come down the corridor until she screamed.

"TONY!"

Tony and Agent Carlson broke the kiss but not quickly enough that Abby, who had run out from her lab at hearing Zaria scream 'Tony', didn't see enough to know what the pair had just been doing. And Abby was certainly not happy.

"Tony how could you do that? Why did you kiss her? Last I checked you loved Ziva and yet I catch you kissing her!" Abby had never shouted at Tony and it left her and Tony surprised at her anger.

Tony was about to say something when he heard a sob come from the other end of the corridor. He turned to face the person and looked straight into the eyes of Ziva David.

The four people stood staring at Ziva, who was trying to hold in her sob however she couldn't stop the tears that escaped and ran down her cheeks. She had rounded the corner, after hearing Zaria shout out Tony's name, at the same time Abby had burst from her lab and so she had seen just as much as Abby and knew perfectly what had happened and to say she was upset or distraught was an understatement: She was completely heartbroken. Tony stepped away from Agent Carlson after seeing Ziva and he was bowled over at seeing the tears on Ziva's cheeks. He tried to say something but couldn't and Ziva took one last look at Tony before she broke out into a sprint and ran away from the scene.

"Ima!" Zaria called after Ziva "How could you Tony? You knew she loved you she told you herself and you just do this!" Tony took a deep breath ready to explain himself but just as he was going to speak Zaria cut him off "Don't bother explaining anything, you hurt Ima Tony! For no reason! And right now I don't want to be around you because right now I hate you so much" Zaria whispered and then she took off chasing after Ziva.

Tony looked on the verge of tears after what Zaria had said and didn't think he could take much more but Agent Carlson didn't look impressed.

"You love her? You love Ziva? Why the hell do you love her? She kept her own kid from you and yet you tell her you love her! She murdered her own brother for Christ's sake!"

At this point Abby stepped in.

"Don't you dare insult Ziva or call her a murderer. She saved Gibbs' life that night and you cannot pass judgement on anyone Macey Carlson. Any one could love Ziva once they know her. She fun, crazy, smart, beautiful and a freakin' ninja to us. You've been here for like two weeks and in none of that time has Ziva been here and the two occasions you have met her you insulted Zaria so of course she wasn't gonna be nice with you. Now because of you she's heartbroken and you stand here yelling at Tony not even ashamed of what you've done-"Abby's rant was interrupted however by a gruff voice.

"Enough Abs, get back to work. I want a word with these two" Gibbs blue eyes were focused on the people in front of him like a missile locked onto it's target. Abby nodded and went back to her lab.

"Boss I..." Tony stammered.

"I don't wanna hear it DiNozzo, right now the only thing I wanna know is why I just had a frantic Zaria run into the Bull-pen trying to find Ziva after she apparently ran out of the building after seeing you two making out down here"

Neither agent answered Gibbs.

"Agent Carlson, the director asked to see after I'd finished speaking with you and seeing as how you aren't talking I'm done speaking with you" Agent Carlson nodded and made her way to the director's office. When she was gone Gibbs glowered at Tony who refused to meet his Boss's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DINOZZO?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me ! I just thought Tony would definitely think she wasn't interested if she willing spent a week away from him especially as she kinda did reject him in a sense earlier on in the story. Throw in a blonde and Tony's bound to screw up. It's Tony.  
>Review please xx Love Nathalie :D<strong>


	12. Flashback and Move Forward

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, this one is kinda angsty but is a little uplifting with three of my fave Tiva moments used as flash backs.  
>My Reviews were amazing as usual thank you guys so much for them. They make me so happy when I read them and know that you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it.<strong>

**IMPORTANT (to me at least):In this chapter there are three flashbacks and I wanna see which one of you guys can guess the episodes they came from and I mean Season, Episode number and name. P.S I cut out abby's bit in the third flashback because it was irrelevent to my story.**

**Chapter 12 – Flashback And Move Forward**

Ziva was sat outside the NCIS building blankly staring forward watching nothing in particular. A tear crept it's way down her flushed cheek and she made no attempt to stop it, why would she? She was alone outside, no on would see. She didn't see the point when she felt the tears that still hadn't fallen swell up in her eyes. Lastly she had a reason to cry. Tony knew how she felt, he'd asked her that day in the hospital and she did something she'd never done before to anyone who wasn't Zaria; Expressed her emotions. She had told him she loved him, gave him the thing that was usually kept hidden and guarded, her heart. And he did the very thing she was most afraid of and hurt her, threw it back at her because she wanted a week to rest after coming home from hospital. Because she didn't want to see anyone. Because she still wasn't ready. That's what hurt her the most. That and the fact that it was Agent Carlson who Tony decided he wanted more.

Ziva was still gathering her thoughts when the wind picked up and she still made no effort to move from her spot. The wind whipped and weaved violently around her rigid form, pretty soon Ziva began to lose her breathe as it was stolen from her. As stubborn as ever she remained in her place on the grass. In no time at all the rain started up as well. The icy drops fell gently at first contrasting the heavy wind. The drops landed softly, cooling Ziva's already cold skin further. They caressed her as they fell and rolled down her and onto the ground below her. But soon they too became heavy and vicious in their descent, leaving her soaked and cold on the grass.

Ziva was soon reminiscing on the times she had shared with Tony. Trying to find a reason for his behaviour or why he would hurt her.

Admittedly their first meeting was rather unusual but Ziva thought that's one of the best moments they have shared.

_**Flashback One**_

_**Tony:**__"I'll call you back. Hi, I was just-"_

**_Ziva: _**_"Having phone sex?"_

**_Tony:_**_ "Ha Phone sex, no, errr Charades"_

**_Ziva:_**_ "Charades, like errr" Charade motions with hands_

**_Tony:_**_ "You've played"_

**_Ziva:_**_ "Never on the telephone"_

**_Tony:_**_ "My Partner and I were coming up with quotes for Saturday night"_

**_Ziva:_**_ "You play Charades on Saturday night!"_

**_Tony:_**_ "To kill time before I go Clubbing, Who are you?"_

Ziva smiled at the memory, his on the spot excuses could use a little work. It was a strange first meeting but he did manage to spot her technique to get information.

_**Tony:** "Miss David you can sit there and slouch provocatively for an hour if you'd like or you can tell me what you need and maybe I can help"_

He was good at spotting things like that. He is Tony after all. But sometimes he gets a little carried away with things. Like when he thought McGee was gay.

_**Flashback Two**_

_**McGee:** "I'm not gay Tony"_

_**Tony:** "This isn't about orientation this is about image"_

_**Ziva: **"So now your image is homopubic"_

_**Tony:** "The term is homophobic and no prejudice of any kind is an ugly thing_

Ziva once again smiled, he always had to correct her english. But there have been a few occasions where she got him back.

_**Flashback Three**_

_**Woman: "**...a co-worker with elevator eyes looking you up and down. A co-worker shows you a cartoon or photo of a sexual nature"_

_**Tony:** "If your lucky"_

_**Woman:** "A co-worker's hand 'accidentally' brushes up against your body"_

_**Ziva:** "If you're really lucky"_

_**Woman:**Physical contact can be divided into three categories. Green light includes normal behaviour. Yellow light includes borderline behaviour such as hugging someone. And finally there is red light behaviour such as deliberate, unwelcome touching"_

_Ziva leans over the desk and licks Tony's ear causing him to jump out of his seat._

Ziva let out a small laugh at this memory. Tony made up an excuse though when he jumped out the seat. It was much better than the charades excuse. She smiled at that. He didn't rat her out he made himself look a little idiotic but he still covered for her.

"Ima?" Ziva was snapped back from her thoughts by the distant shout.

'Of course they are looking for me, Zaria wouldn't want me wandering around upset and Gibbs would probably want to kill me for the whole rule 12 thing, even if it hadn't been broken yet'

Zaria had been running around the whole building looking for Ziva and so far she hadn't had much luck in finding her. She knew Ziva wouldn't have gone far on foot and after checking the car park and seeing Ziva's red mini still parked there she had to be somewhere around here. Zaria looked around and stopped when she noticed someone sitting on the grass at the front of the NCIS building. She walked a bit closer and took in the clothes the person was wearing. Black, loose cargo pants. White T-shirt. After checking of each article of clothing she began sprinting to the person.

'Definitely Ima'

When Zaria reached Ziva she slid onto her knees beside her and gently laid her hand on Ziva's arm and let out a small gasp at the freezing cold temperature of her skin.

"Ima are you okay?" 'Stupid question Zaria! Of course she's not okay!' Zaria silently scolded herself for asking that question.

Ziva turned her head so she could look at her daughter, who seemed a little too distracted by her internal reprimanding to notice her mother's eyes watching her.

"Yes tatelah I am fine" Ziva gave a little smile and gently brushed Zaria's hair from her face. "I am fine" She whispered again more for her own reassurance than Zaria's.

"Ima come on, we need to go inside. It's freezing out here and so are you. Please come back inside Ima" Ziva made no movement so Zaria added the one phrase that was guaranteed to get Ziva to say yes unless it involved any risk. "For me" And just to help the cause Zaria gave Ziva her puppy-dog pout.

Ziva sighed she should have expected that. One day she needed to learn to say no to that face and phrase. Ziva, Mossad officer Ziva David, who was trained to withstand interrogation from terrorists could not say no to her own Thirteen year old daughter's puppy-dog pout. Ziva pulled herself up from the grass quickly and then offered her hand to Zaria who took it. The two then hurried their way back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Bull-pen<strong>

McGee was sat at his desk wondering what was going on. Zaria had run into the Bull-pen in a panic asking if we had seen Ziva run through here then starts screaming that she had caught Tony and Agent Carlson making out and so had Ziva who was now missing because she ran after seeing them kissing. Then Gibbs jumped out of his chair and barked to McGee to stay in the Bull-pen no matter what incase she came back. Then he went down to Abby's lab and Zaria ran to the stairs.

Then ten minutes later Agent Carlson comes stomping through the Bull-pen and up to the director's office. And after another ten minutes Gibbs comes storming up with Tony in tow. The three were now sat at there desks in complete and utter silence. Gibbs was glaring at Tony then occasionally he'd look to the elevator worriedly before returning to his glaring. Tony sat there looking like someone shot his puppy, never lifting his eyes or looking at anyone. Truth was he was thinking back to his 'conversation' with Gibbs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DiNozzo?"_

"_Boss I, I , I don't know I wasn't thinking" Tony stammered his answer his gaze locked on the ground._

"_Damn right you weren't thinking DiNozzo! Ziva ran out of here in tears because of you DiNozzo and Zaria ran out trying to find her! Why the hell would you kiss Agent Carlson DiNozzo? There better be a good god damn answer DiNozzo or you can kiss your job goodbye!"_

_Tony thought for a moment before answering._

"_I thought she didn't care boss. After she avoided contact with us all for a week I thought she decided she didn't care"_

_Gibbs sighed at Tony's answer it was stupid because Ziva wanted a week to rest up a bit and it meant she'd be a lot better when she did see the team again. But it was a good answer in Dinozzo's world._

"_She wanted a week to rest Tony. She wanted to have a week were she wouldn't have to worry about people going around all the time and considering she just ran out of the building I'd say the week of resting did her a whole lot of good. Now I'm giving you one chance to fix this DiNozzo, you either get her to forgive you and stay here and you can keep your job. She leaves you'll be unemployed"_

"_She's gonna leave?" Tony became panicked._

"_Dunno DiNozzo. It's always been a backup plan for her" Gibbs headed back up to the Bull-pen. Tony followed._

* * *

><p>Tony sat trying to figure out whether or not his boss was right and Ziva would leave.<p>

'She wouldn't go back would she? No of course she wouldn't. She loves it here. She wouldn't leave Abby or McGee she loves them. Hell she loves Gibbs as well and Ducky. Not to mention it would mean Zaria having to leave her friends. Then again she could stay in contact with the team and Zaria left her school in Israel. She could stay in contact with her friends as well.' Tony frowned he couldn't find a reason for Ziva to stay if she wanted to go home.

Gibbs was having similar thoughts to Tony's.

'If she leaves the team will not like it. Tony would become depressed and start drinking again and no doubt take his frustration out on McGee. McGee, he'd resent DiNozzo and blame him for Ziva leaving. Hell we all would. Abby especially she'd stop taking to Tony completely for a while, she'd stop playing her music and would only speak when giving results to people. Ducky would try and put on a brave face. He'd force a smile to coax everyone into smiling with him. He'd still talk to Tony but without the usual cheer and politeness he gives everybody. And I'd probably kick Dinozzo's ass. Don't know if I'd fire him despite what I told him. I bet keeping him here would be worse for him. He'd have the team hating him for a good few months at least, Ziva's desk I front of him and he'd be the only one she wouldn't contact' Gibbs sighed he needed her to stay to keep everyone functioning properly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Director's Office<strong>

Agent Carlson had no idea why she had been called to the Director and as entered his office she had to admit that she was worried.

"Agent Carlson have a seat" Vance greeted from his chair, his toothpick moving up and down as he spoke. Agent Carlson did as she was told quickly.

"Now I know you probably have no idea why I called you here so I'm just gonna cut to it. Your having a few problems working with your team and I want to know why"

Agent Carlson was shocked at the director's words. Surely he didn't know what had happened with Tony already and that Ziva had run off.

"Sir it wasn't my fault! I didn't know Officer David had feelings for Agent DiNozzo or that she would run off crying after she saw us kissing! They weren't dating so I saw no reason not to kiss Agent DiNozzo" She finally ended her rant/defence.

Vance was sat dumbfounded in his chair, he'd had no idea what had gone on. Gibbs merely told him that he had to talk to the girl first then Vance could see her.

"That was not why I called you up her Agent Carlson. I notice over the past few weeks the team seemed to still not want you around them and Agent Gibbs informed me last week that you insulted Officer David and her daughter and this caused problems. Apparently today he failed to inform me of this. Agent Carlson I am aware that it is not against NCIS policy to date a co-worker but here is some advice to with your problems. Number one: Apologise to Officer David and Zaria. Number two: Stay at your own desk, I was informed about the whole thing. Lastly Number three: If you want Special Agent Gibbs to forgive you for screwing up his team then start following his rules. Like I said it's not against NCIS rules to date a co-worker but it is against his rules. In fact it's rule twelve I believe. Now leave" Vance turned back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Bull-pen<strong>

Agent Carlson made her way back to her desk ignoring Gibbs and McGee's stares. Tony didn't even spare a glance at the woman.

No one spoke about anything and the tension just kept mounting up until they all heard the familiar ding. Every head in the Bull-pen shot up at the sound, all praying for it to be the one person that still hadn't returned to the Bull-pen. Ziva. And they were not disappointed as she and Zaria walked into the Bullpen. The team gawked as they took in their appearances. Zaria was wet from the rain but didn't look too bad, her hair looked worse because of the wind. Ziva was thoroughly soaked from the rain, her clothes clinging to her as a second skin. Her white to had gone see through and the team could see the bandages wrapped around her torso. Her hair was flat out straight and not it's usual curly mane.

Gibbs jumped out of his chair to get the two sat down when he heard Ziva say the words that he dreaded to hear.

"I'm leaving Gibbs. I'm going home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! NO WAY SHE'S LEAVING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
>Leave a review if you want to find out what will happen in the next chapter, or better yet take a guess cause it is obvious just read the last line again and it will come to you. Hint: I love playing games with words so it's rather easy.<br>Love xNathaliex :D**


	13. Make Up, Break Up or Make Out?

**A/N: Firstly I am sooooooooo sorry that it has been 3 weeks since I updated this story I got caught up in being finished from school and wow how time flys.  
>Secondly, since it has been 3 weeks since I updated I am going to upload 1 chapter a day for the week to make for it because I love you all xx<br>Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is quite a lot of dialogue and thought in this however it is needed. It is a nice long chapter (3000+ words).  
>Lastly I wish to do the usual and thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter and three people guessed correctly what would happen in this chapter Congratulations if you were one of them this one is a lot harder though x <strong>

**Also please remember that this is set three years after Ziva joined the team and so it is based roughly in Season 5 however with Vance as Director not because I preferred him to Jenny just if Jenny was in my story there would be a Jibbs relationship happening which I didn't want in this story.  
>Also no somalia or Rivkin has happened. <strong>

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE CHANCE TO HAVE YOUR SAY IN THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I actually did own NCIS would I be writing a fanfiction on it when I could really make this happen (though I wouldn't) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Make Up, Break Up or Make Out?<strong>

_Gibbs jumped out of his chair to get the two sat down when he heard Ziva say the words that he dreaded to hear._

"_I'm leaving Gibbs. I'm going home."_

* * *

><p>The team sat gaping or if your Gibbs stood gaping. She was leaving. She wanted to leave and go home after all the team had gone through. They were all too shocked to move and stop her as she went to her desk and picked up her stuff and Zaria's before turning back and leaving. Zaria said a small good-bye to the team and gave Tony a dirty look before she followed Ziva into the elevator.<p>

The team didn't move for what seemed like half an hour but it was really half a minute. The reality of the situation finally hitting them all. Their faces morphed into expressions of hurt, shock, anger and for one guilt.

Agent Carlson's face was the one who looked shocked. She couldn't believe that Ziva would really leave and go back to Israel over the kiss/make out session she had had with Tony. 'Wow a bit of a over-reaction if you ask me but I guess she is in love with him after all'.

McGee looked hurt. Ziva was one of his best friends admittedly he loved Abby more but still he loved Ziva she was like his sister and now she gone. She didn't even say goodbye. She just walked into the Bull-pen said she was leaving, grabbed her stuff and poof she was gone. What also hurt McGee was the fact that he couldn't stop her, the only person who could stop Ziva leaving besides Ziva herself was probably Zaria at this moment but it looked like she was all for going back to Israel. Tony could probably stop her as well but he doubted she wanted to see or talk to Tony. 'Can't blame her though. Tony hurt her emotionally and that it something Ziva couldn't handle very well, we all know that. It took months before she started to really show any emotion around us all openly besides her natural playful behaviour around people she could tease. She going now'

Tony looked guilty. She was leaving NCIS because he hurt her. Because he'd been an idiot when he thought she didn't love him she was going back to Israel and back to Mossad. But what could he do she won't listen to anyone and she's already left to go back to her apartment and probably pack up her things and let Director David know she's returning. 'It was a stupid mistake and she's leaving because of it! Come on it's a bit of an over-reaction. It was one stupid kiss. Surely if she'd let me explain why I did it she'd change her mind and stay. Yeah that's exactly what I'll do, I'll go to her apartment tonight after work and beg her to let me explain and hopefully convince her to stay here at NCIS with the team and me'.

With that thought in mind Tony sat back in his chair and began the very long and boring wait for the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva's apartment 19:30<strong>

Tony was stood statue still outside the door of Ziva's apartment, his feet rooted to the floor keeping him from running back or moving forward. His mind was an inside argument that could not reach a decision. Part of him wanted to run out of fear, Ziva was angry with him (understatement) and she could tell him to leave or that she hated him, Tony didn't think he could handle that at all. Part of him wanted to man up, knock on the door and tell her just how sorry he was and if necessary get on his hands and knees and beg her to stay. But neither side of his mind could cancel out the other.

It got to the point where Tony could no longer keep the argument inside his mind and without warning he found himself mumbling both sides out loud and then his legs decided to join in which lead to him pacing up and down the corridor. He wouldn't have minded this nor actually noticed what he was doing if it wasn't for one of Ziva's neighbours arriving and asking if he was okay and did he need any help.

After that incident Tony stopped his nervous pacing and spoke to himself quietly under his breath.

"Come on DiNozzo! You can do this! You gotta try!"

With that he drew in as much air as he possibly could and let it out again before walking up to the front door of Ziva's apartment and lifting his fist to knock on the wood. To his surprise the door opened before he'd even made contact with it.

Tony was momentarily in shock before he realised that he was now facing a very annoyed looking Ziva David.

"Are you finally going to say what you came to say?" Her tone biting and cold as she spoke.

"I. Errrr I mean I. How long have you known I was out here?" Tony struggled to form a complete sentence.

"Since you started talking to yourself and pacing up and down the corridor like a complete idiot. Now why are you here?" Ziva didn't take the venom from her words, she narrowed her eyes at Tony and looked into his eyes.

Tony didn't answer her right away but he did shift under her gaze, although she wasn't glaring at him with anger, her eyes were still hard and Tony did not like seeing the hurt and hardness in the deep brown eyes that usually had a playful, teasing expression in them when directed at his.

"Ziva can I come in please? I came here to talk to you about today. Please if you haven't changed your mind by the time I'm done then I'll leave and I won't bother you again. Please?" Tony asked sincerity flowing through his words and he did not take his eyes from hers.

Slowly Ziva shifted her feet and moved to let him enter her apartment. Tony offered her a thank you before moving into the front room.

Tony had visited Ziva's apartment a lot since she started at NCIS three years ago but what he saw was not what he had expected to see.

There was the usual three clean white leather couches arranged perfectly around the 72 inch plasma TV that sat carefully on top of a mahogany cabinet. The cabinet itself was slightly longer than the TV with two drawers on either end and in the middle was a cupboard that held all the DVD's Ziva owned. Which admittedly was no where near as many as Tony.

A small glass coffee table with grey metal legs was placed in the middle of the couches, magazines sprawled across it.

'Zaria probably seeing as how the only magazine I have ever seen Ziva read was the Hebrew translation of GSM' Tony smiled at that memory. It was Ziva's first case with the team (besides Ari), it was actually her first day at NCIS as a Liaison Officer.

On the far side of the room was a large window that Tony loved as it let it in a lot of light, especially on bright sunny days. However he noticed that right now the window wasn't letting any light in due to the tightly closed brown satin curtains.

The old mahogany bookshelf that rested against the back wall was filled to the brim with a large assortment of different books in a multitude of various er languages.

However Tony was used to seeing all of this and yet to his astonishment he hadn't expected all of this to be here. He had suspected to find cardboard boxes filled with possessions, to be overspread throughout the room, clogging up space. He envisioned the bookshelf and cabinet being stripped bare of their contents waiting to be moved out from the apartment.

Tony was stood in amazement at his now defeated expectation with his jaw hanging wide open and eyes bulging from their sockets. Ziva slowly took in Tony's appearance and spoke to attempt to break him from his state of stupor.

"Tony why are staring at my living room like you have never seen it before?" Her tone was still hard and a little malicious however there was a hint of concern in there as well. After all she had never seen Tony look this shell-shocked when he visited her place not even when he first came over after she had decided to cook for him after not inviting him to the dinner party she had for the team the night before and he first saw her TV or even when he saw the very few DVD's she had in comparison to his blockbuster collection.

"I thought you'd be getting packed up tonight, thought you'd be leaving as quickly as possible" Tony said

"Leaving? Tony what are you talking about?" Ziva was now as lost as Gibbs when McGee or Abby talk technically to him about computers.

"You said you were leaving, going home, so I presumed you and Zaria would be packing tonight to catch the earliest flight you could" His voice breaking towards the end of the sentence.

"What flight? Tony you aren't making any-" Ziva abruptly stopped what she was saying as she caught on to what Tony meant.

"You thought I was _leaving_ leaving. Tony I am not returning to Israel and neither is Zaria. I could not just leave here like that Tony it would not be fair for me to just move Zaria around the world like that just because you screwed up and I got hurt and angry. Plus you think that I could just leave the team that easily! Tony I love my life here and the team more than anything and I would not leave it for anything or anybody. The team are like my family Tony. Gibbs is a father to me. McGee is like a brother and Abby is a sister to me. Ducky is the grandfather figure to me. Even Palmer is like a distant brother or a creepy cousin that you don't see that much. And you think I would just leave!" Ziva grew more and more ferocious as she spoke.

Tony remained calm and collected rather than argue back and risk enraging her further. He just stood and let her get her anger out in hope that after she had vented he could talk to her without there being any shouting. It didn't take Ziva that long to compose herself.

"Tony I am not leaving for Israel. When I said I was leaving and going home I meant for the day. I did not wish to stay at work when I was not in full control of my emotions as you know I do not like people knowing I am hurt emotionally or physically. Now back to my original question: Why are you here?" Much to both of their astonishment Ziva kept herself and her voice level-headed.

They both made their way to the three seater couch and Tony felt his heart break a little when Ziva made sure their was as much space between them as physically possible when they were both sat on the same couch.

"I came here to apologise to you Z and I was gonna beg you to stay but I guess that's no longer needed." He gave a light laugh at that to try and break the tension "Oh I was gonna ask you if you'd let me explain what happened"

"Fine" Was her response. Fine. One word that held a thousand messages.

Fine do what you came here for.

Fine I know why you came here so leave.

Fine you're forgiven.

Or Fine everything's fine.

Tony was unsure which one she meant so he just rambled through what happened (although they both already knew that), and why he had done it. Lastly he gave her his most heartfelt and sincere apology he could.

At the end of it they sat in absolute silence. Tony was breathing quite heavily after his explanation and apology while Ziva sat rigid, staring at the wooden floor.

Tony was beginning to contemplate leaving because she hadn't responded to him when he heard her breath out "Okay Tony"

"I understand Tony. I do not like it and it doesn't make it hurt less but I understand why you did it. And I believe I should apologise for making you think I didn't care about you and for yelling at you in the Bull-pen, but I need you to understand that I do not like anyone screaming at Zaria and I cannot help it sometimes when I jump into protective mode. And I did not think she deserved to be yelled at because she only wanted to surprise you all and Tony just because I did not let you know I was out of hospital for a week does not mean that I did not want to see you all because I did, I just did not want you all constantly calling or coming round after work. Zaria was practically looking after me and it would have caused her to need to do more work than necessary" Ziva was now looking at Tony, carefully gauging his reaction to her words.

"I guess I also owe Zaria an apology as well then" Tony laughed at his words and his heart lifted when he heard Ziva laugh along with him. Neither seemed to have noticed that they had been moving closer to each other and that they had now met in the middle of the couch. Or they didn't mind.

"Yes I think you do, thank you" Ziva said

"Thank you for what?" Tony asked confused

"For coming here, explaining why you did it, apologising for what you did and for saying you will say sorry to Zaria. Good luck with that by the way, I believe she is more angry with you than me right now"

"You're still angry with me" Tony stated more than he asked.

"Not really. After you explained everything to me I found myself not angry with you at all but I am still hurt as I have said. I am however pissed off with Agent Carlson" This they both laughed at.

"I hope you don't kill her" Tony said between laughs. Ziva didn't find this funny and quickly she became upset with Tony.

"Why?" She snipped at him. Tony froze realising she thought it was because he liked Agent Carlson.

"No no no no. Not because I like her, because you'd get yourself in a lot of trouble and probably arrested" He finished with his signature smile and Ziva offered a smile in return before her lips curled into smirk.

"Are you saying that I wouldn't be able to get away with it Tony?" She challenged the Senior Field Agent.

"No just that Gibbs and Abby would know it was you and they are meant to arrest people for murder"

"Oh please. Gibbs would help me kill her and Abby would destroy any forensic evidence that points in my direction and we both know it"

"Yeah that's true, not to mention me and McGee would help as well" Tony was suddenly struck by a revelation.

"Hey Z, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course I will however choose whether or not I answer it" She stated in a voice full of intrigue and apprehension at the same time.

"What am I?" Ziva looked at him in puzzlement and so he continued "Earlier on you said the team was like a family only you never mentioned what I am to you in that family, so what am I to you?"

Ziva sat without answering him for several minutes internally debating whether or not she should answer him, but then she did something that shocked them both.

She looked in Tony's eyes and leant forward with more speed than Tony thought she could and captured his lips with her own. Tony was too stunned at first to kiss her back and so she pulled away from the kiss embarrassed and heartbroken that he had not kissed her back.

Tony saw this and cupped her cheek and gently pulled her to him and he merged his lips with hers softly at first, just savouring the feel of her lips on his. Ecstatic that he was now kissing her and she was kissing him back Ziva put a little more pressure into the kiss increasing the intensity slightly and she was astounded and over-joyed when he returned the favour. Admittedly both of them were too into the kiss and so they failed to notice that Zaria had opened her bedroom door and was not moving from her place, just watching them with a stunned expression on her face. Moments later however they also failed to notice the front door open revealing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well who opened the front door? Hmmmmmmm well good luck guessing as I have not left a word clue or did I look closely at the last paragraph again. Not read it look at it specifically each sentence. Hint: There is no play on words! . You know it wasn't easy to make this clue work at all the words needed rewording and changing so that it made sense and still sounded decent, I had to edit it so much that it took me over an hour just to write the last paragraph so I hope you like it x**

**Please Please Please Review the story and tell me if you liked it or if you figured out the clue. Love xNathaliex :D**


	14. You got some explaing to do!

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 14 not too long but it is quite dramatic. I will admit Zaria is OOC from what you have seen of her but it is understandable at the same time. After all Tony was kissing Agent Macey Carlson earlier on, plus I think that every child who is used to having their mother to themselves all their life would be slighlty jealous and possessive over someone being with them. (speaking from experience).**

**I really need you guys to vote on my poll, only 2 people have and that has left me with FOUR options tying with one vote each as people can select 3 of the 8 options in it. One is winning clearly but I need a top three to use in the story. Please please please vote if you like the story.**

**The clue in the last chapter, which no one guessed, was the first letter of the four sentences in the last paragraph spelt - T.E.A.M! That's right it is the team at the door. :D although technically some people guessed people from the team they weren't really correct as it is all of them plus no one figured out the clue.**

**Thank you to my reviewers especially xena101 you reviewed all the chapters from 9 upwards in one day and left one review that really made my day.  
><strong>Xena101 7/31 ch9  
>ME! I didn't think I'd like a story that has Ziva with a kid. But I'm glad I decided to keep reading cause I really like this.<br>**That really made me smile thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – You Got Some Explaining To Do!<strong>

_...that the front door had just opened revealing..._

A very confused team.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes previous<strong>

Abby was sat in her apartment watching TV only she wasn't really watching it and she had no idea what was on the TV, she was too worried about Ziva and Tony. Sure she might have been angry at Tony for what he did but she knew that he was gonna go around to Ziva's apartment tonight to stop her leaving and this caused her to worry for him as she knew that if he said something wrong it could not only make things worse between him and Ziva but it could more than likely get him hurt. She didn't think he deserved to be hurt or at least not by Ziva because that would be a lot of pain for him.

'Oh my God Ziva can't leave us. We all love her and it won't be the same without her, plus we already lost Kate and the team was a wreck after that but Kate died and we knew she'd never leave us. But if Ziva leaves us it would be willingly and because someone on the team hurt her. And what if she doesn't listen to Tony? I need to go round to her place and talk to her'.

With that thought Abby jumped up from her place on her couch and hurriedly changed into her usual outfit of a mini-skirt and short sleeved top with a dog-collar before she tied her hair into high pig tails. After that she ran out the front door and made her down the corridor.

When she reached the elevator Abby was struck with another thought and so she pulled out her mobile and dialled number two on speed dial.

"Tim it's Abby, well of course it's me and well you probably knew that already when you picked up your phone, anyway I need you to get ready to go to Ziva's place with me I'll be at your place in ten minutes bye" Abby got out in one breath and when she hung up the phone she found her breathing to be heavy.

When she exited the building the sound of her heavy platform shoes slamming against the pavement could be heard vibrating through the car park as she ran as fast as she could to her hearse which she had parked at the opposite side of the car park.

Finally reaching her hearse she all but ripped the door from it's hinges when opening the door to get inside the car. Slamming the key into the ignition she harshly twisted the key until she heard the engine come to life before she shoved her foot on the accelerator and swiftly pulled out of the car park onto the road heading straight to McGee's place fully prepared to drag him to her car and force him to go to Ziva's with her if he refused to go willingly.

When she pulled up outside McGee's place she found him waiting for her he opened up the car door and got inside the vehicle.

"Why are we going to Ziva's Abby? Do you really think that she's going to listen to us and stay here?" McGee didn't think they had a chance of convincing Ziva to stay after all she was pretty stubborn at times.

"Because McGee Tony will probably go around to see her and what if he gets hurt or he can't get her to stay, maybe if we go and tell her how much we want her to stay then she might listen to us, I mean we haven't done anything to her so you know she could stay for us" Abby rambled off her little speech, not taking her eyes from the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Ziva's apartment<strong>

When they pulled up outside Ziva's apartment Abby and McGee got out of the car and entered the lobby of the complex neither spoke to the other. Abby was too busy thinking of ways she could convince Ziva to stay in DC and at NCIS on the team. McGee was thinking of all the ways the meeting could go and all but one involved Ziva leaving the team at the very least.

While they were waiting for the elevator to arrive the door to the apartment building opened and McGee turned to look at the person who had arrived what he saw caught him off guard: Gibbs was walking over to them.

McGee quickly nudged Abby and she turned around to see what he was staring at, as she did a smile lit up her face and she ran over to the man she looked up to more than anyone and flung her arms around his neck.

"GIBBS!" she squealed loudly "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs smiled at the grown woman's actions.

'Sometimes she is such a child' he thought fondly while McGee's thoughts went in a different direction.

'Only she could get away with that' His thoughts were warm he really did care about Abby. McGee laughed a little at his own thoughts.

"Hey Abs I'm here to see Ziva and I am guessing that's why you two are here as well" Gibbs spoke.

"Yeah it is Boss" McGee spoke up and the elevator arrived.

"Well then let's go and talk to her" And with that suggestion the three got in the elevator and pushed the button for Ziva's floor.

* * *

><p>When they reached the door to Ziva's apartment Abby didn't bother knocking on the door and went to open it when she realised it wasn't locked she pushed the door open. The sight that greeted the team stunned them all into silent statues.<p>

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch kissing each other. Tony had a hand round the back of her head partially tangled up in her dark mane, pulling her closer to him. The other hand was wrapped around her waist lightly tracing up and down her spine. Ziva on the other hand had one hand on Tony's cheek and the other on the side of his shoulder. Both too caught up in the kiss to notice.

Abby simply smiled at the sight.

'Awwwwww, it's about time. Yay Ziva's not leaving us! I don't think'

McGee was dumbfounded by the pair's kiss and could hardly think straight.

'Oh my God they're- But Gibbs- She was- Oh my God'

Gibbs was appalled.

'Rule 12! They broke my rule! This can't be happening! He's already hurt her once!'

Just as Gibbs was about to put a stop to the kiss Ziva snapped her head back from Tony's as she felt she was being watched. When she realised that she was in fact being watched by not only the rest of the team but also her daughter a strong blush burned on her cheeks. Tony looked to see why she had broken off the kiss and he quickly looked embarrassed and fearful when he noticed the expression Gibbs wore.

"Boss I can explain-" Was Tony's futile attempt at appeasing his Boss

"Oh be my guest DiNozzo, why exactly are you two breaking rule 12?" Gibbs cooly questioned.

"I love her Boss" The determination in Tony's voice threw Gibbs back, come on Tony wasn't known for his long-term relationships. Abby and McGee grinned wildly at Tony's words albeit for different reasons. McGee because Tony had finally grown up and Abby because her favourite dream couple was now real.

"You _love_ her!" Zaria finally spoke up from her place against her bedroom door.

"How dare you say that! You hurt her! If you loved her you wouldn't have kissed Macey!" Zaria snarled Agent Carlson's first name as she said it.

"Ima how can you forgive him for that so easily! He hurt you once it'll happen again and I won't watch it! I hate him and yet you still kiss him! I bet you wouldn't have even told me about it if I hadn't seen it myself" Ziva remained quiet giving Zaria the answer she already knew.

"See you wouldn't have. You're choosing him over me already mother"

She screamed at her mother before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door shut which resulted in a deafening bang filling the room. Ziva flinched at the sound before she let out a strangled sob.

"Z it'll be okay" Tony tried to comfort his partner and reached out a tentative hand to her cheek only to have her pull her face from his reach.

"She hates me" Ziva all but whispered "She has never shouted at me like that" Almost unknowingly Ziva rose from her seat and made her way to her own bedroom avoiding any form of eye-contact with the team along the way.

After Zaria's outburst and Ziva's departure the team came and sat on Ziva's couches waiting for some one to do or say something: No one did.

Abby had had enough of the tense atmosphere and so she decided to take it upon herself to start a conversation.

"So Ziva's not leaving then?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No word game the next chapter is just a continue on from this point **


	15. Clearing up Confusion

**A/N: Well Chapter 15, it's more of a making amends chapter with no real drama but it does have everyone understanding their over reaction.  
>Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter and for those of you who voted on my poll. It was much appreciated :D<br>Please I still need more votes on the poll as their are still ties for each 1st 2nd and 3rd ideas so please vote if you haven't it will only take a minute of your time and it will lead to some more fun in the story. Also if you want me to add Rivka David into the story and that is one of the options you vote for or have already voted for then please PM me as to what you would like her to be like. E.g. Is she still married to Eli, does she get along with Ziva, how does she feel about Ziva being in Mossad, was she in Mossad. It would really help me. Thank you**

**Enjoy the chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Clearing up Confusion<strong>

"So Ziva's not leaving then?"

Gibbs, Tony and McGee looked at the forensic expert with amusement. Only Abby could make conversation in a situation like this.

"No Abby Ziva's not leaving and she never was" Tony decided to tell them all about their over-reaction.

"What?" Was McGee's exclamation.

"But she said she was" Abby defended her belief.

Gibbs was the only person who didn't speak but he did raise an eyebrow at Tony.

"She never meant she was leaving NCIS or America. She meant she was leaving the building for the day. And when she said home she meant she was coming back here to her apartment".

Realization dawned on the team's faces as they finally understood what Ziva had actually meant when she left the NCIS building. Abby was the first one to answer Tony back, a huge grin plastered on her face

"Oh thank God! I really thought we were going to lose Ziva and now I know that we're not I'm so happy 'cause now we're still family and I still get to keep my best friend.

"Hey what about me?" McGee sounded hurt at Abby's words.

"You're my best friend too McGee but sometimes a girl needs her girl best friend" She placated the junior agent as she walked back over to the couch and sat down next to him. "And as much as Tony thinks you're gay you are not feminine enough to be branded my best girl-friend Tim". Tony smirked at Abby's words thinking back to the day ehe found the moisturiser in McGee's desk that was supposed to 'bring out you're feminine glow'.

Abruptly Gibbs stood from his seat without warning and took off in the direction of Ziva's bedroom.

'I better go check on Ziver, God knows she's had enough upset for one day and no doubt I don't want to be in here if they start arguing. Again'

"Where you going Boss?" Tony noticed his team leader leaving the room and grew concerned.

"I'm going to talk to Ziva DiNozzo and I suggest you do the same thing with Zaria, that is, if you love Ziva?"

"Yes Boss" And Tony left for Zaria's room. This left McGee and Abby alone in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Ziver? Ziver you okay?"Gibbs gently called out as he slowly pushed open her bedroom door. He quickly scanned the room when he entered and was perturbed by the sight of his Mossad Liaison Officer sitting on her bed softly crying to herself. He regained composure before walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the bed.<p>

"Ziver it's okay. I'm not mad at you, be with DiNozzo if you love him but just remember if he ever hurts you again come to me and I will personally kick his ass or help you hide the evidence if you take care of it yourself" He tried to get her laughing and smiling again and he actually managed to get a tiny chuckle from the woman before she turned her face away from him.

"Zaria hates me Gibbs. She me because I still love Tony. What am I gonna do Gibbs? Tell me please" The hopelessness in her voice broke Gibbs' heart, she was a daughter to him and she had been hurt too much for one day.

"She doesn't hate you Ziver, she hates Tony and is just scared you'll be hurt again by him. She just needs time to adjust to you and him. Heck even I'm not one hundred percent sure I trust him to be with you. Just explain to her that you want to give being with Tony a shot and if she loves you as much as I think she does she'll support you. She'll watch Tony like a hawk but she won't interfere with anything." Gibbs smiled then added as an after thought "Not much anyway".

Ziva turned to face Gibbs a smiled gracing her features.

"Thank you Gibbs, for the advice and for not kicking my butt back to Israel for breaking one of your rules".

"I knew it would probably happen eventually. Hell the whole of NCIS knew but the pair of you. Especially Abs, she's been waiting for her 'dream team' to happen for quite a while. Since you two went undercover for the first time. The only difference is you weren't her 'dream team' then because she didn't exactly like you back then"

Ziva laughed.

"Oh I know she didn't like me. Especially after the slap fight we had"

Gibbs gave her a blank expression.

"What slap fight?" He was both angry they'd hit each other but curious as to why.

Once again Ziva laughed at her Boss.

"Nothing" She then proceeded into walking back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Zaria's room Tony was not having as much look as Gibbs with his David.<p>

"Get out Tony! Now! I do not want you in here nor in mine of Ima's life. Leave!" She was screaming at the Senior Field Agent who was stood against the door, his face pale with fear but hard and determined. He wasn't backing down now.

"Zaria please just let me explain everything to you. And I'm completely sorry for what I said to you back in the Bull-pen. Please mini-Z" Tony pleaded with the thirteen year old girl.

Zaria looked at Tony, who was silently begging her to listen to him with his wide eyes, when she felt her anger subside and she let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, say what you want to say then leave" She said in a tone that left Tony with no room to argue with her.

"I love Ziva and you know it mini-ninja. I am really, really sorry for what I did

but I just felt like she didn't care about me anymore after she stayed away from us all for a week. I know it was stupid of me. And I am sorry for the way I yelled at you today I jut let my anger out on you because Gibbs said it was your idea so I felt you deserved the blame. Well that's it in a nutshell"

"What? What nutshell?" She sounded perplexed by the figure of speech.

"It's an expression mini-Z, it means that's the short version of something really long. You know, it means you summed it up" Tony explained with an amused smile.

'Definitely Ziva's kid' He thought fondly.

"Ohhh I get it" She smiled proudly to herself for understanding.

When she saw Tony get up and head for the door she stopped him.

"Tony thank you for apologising, it doesn't mean I forgive you yet but be with Ima if you want to. Just remember, I will watch you I don't want her hurt Tony she is my Ima"

"'Thanks Zaria" And Tony left her bedroom and headed back to the couch where he found McGee, Abby, Gibbs and Ziva all sitting around talking amongst themselves. They all looked up when they noticed he had emerged from Zaria's room. Gibbs looked back and forth from Tony to Ziva before sighing and saying.

"McGee, Abs lets all go home. It might be Friday but we all need to get a good nights rest after today" Abby and McGee quickly were up off the couch and to the front door after giving Ziva a light hug and a good bye.

"Ziver it's good to see you up and about again. I expect you back at work soon to help me keep DiNozzo and McGee from annoying each other. And me" He gave a laugh as did Ziva, before he wrapped her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Take care, rest up and remember my door is always open"

"Thank you Gibbs" When they broke from the hug Gibbs gave Tony a brief good bye and then left the pair in the front room.

Tony joined Ziva on the couch, an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Tony what did you say to Zaria? We all heard her screaming at you but then everything went quiet" Ziva inquired she wanted to know if Zaria approved of her and Tony, though it was unlikely in Ziva's mind.

"I just explained everything to her, you know, basically told her everything I told you. She seemed okay with it, said she still hadn't forgiven me and she was going to watch me but on a positive note she did say I could be with you if I wanted, which I do" He ended with his DiNozzo grin and put his arm around Ziva's shoulders. His grin got wider, if possible, when she leaned into his touch.

"I would like that too Tony but if you do something as stupid as kissing another woman I will hurt you as will Gibbs" she informed/warned him. Her face was serious but her eyes held a playful, mischievous gleam in them. Tony knew perfectly well that although she was teasing him she was also deadly serious. Deadly being the key word.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweet cheeks" With that said he leaned forward and kissed her softly, breaking away after a few seconds

"Good my little hairy butt" And she cupped his cheek and kissed him again , a little harder than their previous kiss had been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww a cute Tiva moment. Well once again no word games *gasp* Two chapters and no games ! There isn't a need for them yet though so eh.  
>Please leave me a review if you liked the little cute moment or the whole GibbsZiva father/daughter moment. Or Zaria's temper tantrum.  
>VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE XXXX<br>Love xNathaliex :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but as you may have heard the UK has had riots and where I live was hit with one and so I have been helping to clean up after it.  
>Thank you for all of my reviews and after this chapter I am adding in one of the 3 chosen poll results, so I hope you enjoy them<br>This chapter is short but light hearted with no drama and is just basically Ziva's first day back at work and obviously her and Tony's first date, however there is not really any detail in the date scene because I just couldn't think of anything major to write. I still hope you all enjoy it and I do realise it is not as good as my previous chapters and so for that I apologise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Work, Play and a First Date<strong>

It had been three weeks since the fiasco of Tony and Agent Carlson's kiss and Tony and Ziva getting together. It had been a great three weeks for the team. Ziva was still on leave but she was returning to work this week, which she was excited about. Zaria had returned to school two weeks ago and was happy to go back. Tony had spent nearly every night at Ziva's place watching movies and having dinner, though he never slept over nor did they go any further than a kiss which to Ziva's surprise Tony was more than happy with. Agent Carlson had since been and apologised to Ziva and although the team knew she didn't really mean a word of it, it still made them laugh whenever they remembered it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Agent Carlson made her way into the Bull-pen where she saw Ziva sitting at her desk, a Visitor's badge clipped to her shirt, playing with her knife. She was sat laughing at Tony when he received his latest head slap from Gibbs for playing Bing Ball on his phone again. Agent Carlson frowned when she noticed Tony smiling like a Cheshire cat at Ziva's laughter. She sauntered over to Ziva's desk with a fake smile plastered across her face, she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and cleared her throat._

"_Ziva I want to-" She started in a sickeningly sweet voice before Ziva interrupted her._

"_That is Officer David to you Agent Carlson, and please do not insult my intelligence by thinking that I do not know why you are here or that you do not actually wish to apologise when I know that you have been ordered by Director Vance to say sorry" Ziva's voice was flat and unemotional while she spoke._

"_Well Officer David I am sorry for what has happened and I really do mean it" She smiled showing her teeth and then turned to walk to her desk, when she reached her desk she turned on her computer thinking she had won and that Ziva believed her apology. She smiled and muttered under her breath "Like I'm actually sorry for hurting that bitch"_

"_I heard that" Ziva called out not taking her eyes from the knife in her hands. The Bull-pen fell quiet. Tony, McGee and Gibbs all sat at their own desks watching the pair in silence waiting for one of them to make a move. Ziva began to spin the knife expertly in her fingers before lifting her eyes to meet Agent Carlson's gaze, a smile of satisfaction spread across her face as she saw the other woman's face pale at her actions while Tony and McGee burst into fits of laughter and Ziva's antics. She was sometimes childish in a very scary way._

_Gibbs sat trying to prevent his own smile from showing._

* * *

><p>Everything had been going great for the team. They'd had no overly long or hard cases to work, not too many cases either which was a breath of fresh air for them all. Another good thing was everyone seemed happy. Tony came into work singing or whistling, Abby was even more peppy and bubbly, McGee smiled even when he was being teases by Tony and Gibbs had given out a few less head slaps. Though he still gave them where necessary.<p>

When Tony stepped out of the elevator this morning he was whistling as per he usual routine now. He looked into the Bull-pen and took in his surroundings. He found an empty coffee cup in Gibbs' waste basket by his desk which told him what he already knew: Gibbs was already here. He noted that McGee's computer was still shut down so the junior agent had not arrived yet. When he reached the front of his own desk he stopped still, he felt eye's on his back. He slowly turned to face the desk opposite. There sat Ziva David, no visitor's badge clipped anywhere just sat looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Morning Tony" She said through her smirk.

"Well good morning miss sunshine. Mind telling me what you're doing here again?" He smirked back at her, he knew exactly why she was here today.

"Errrr waiting" She answered him

"For what?" He questioned further.

"To start work" She answered him again, smiling as they both thought back to her first day at work for NCIS when they had had the same conversation more or less.

Before Tony could reply McGee walked into the Bull-pen and made his way to Ziva giving her a brief hug.

"It's good to see you back at work Ziva" He kindly welcomed her.

"Thank you, it is good to be back McGee" She thanked him.

With all three agents now at their respective desks they each loaded up their computer's and waited for Gibbs to arrive in the Bull-pen.

Within five minutes Tony grew bored and logged onto his email in hopes of some entertainment or at the very least some way to pass a little time away.

* * *

><p><strong>Email Conversation.<strong>

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: Hey Z, you as bored as I am?

CrazyNinjaChick: Yes I am, I was hoping for a case on my first day back.

CrazyNinjaChick: Tony you changed my Email name!

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo:Technically it's McGee's fault he shouldn't have hacked it for me otherwise I wouldn't have been able to

CrazyNinjaChick:Fine whatever but I will get you back my little hairy butt

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: I don't doubt that sweet cheeks. But I have a question for you Z.

CrazyNinjaChick: And what would that be Tony?

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: Will you come on a date with me tonight? We can go anywhere you'd like

CrazyNinjaChick: Can I drive?

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: No! I kinda want to live on our first date Z

CrazyNinjaChick: Fine! We can go after work, I will text Zaria later and let her know that I will be home late.

VerySpecialAgentDiNozzo: Sounds good.

* * *

><p>"If you two are done sending love notes across the Bull-pen we have a dead marine found in an alleyway. Let's Go!" Gibbs called out to them.<p>

Quickly Ziva, Tony and McGee jumped from their seats and were rushing tot the elevator after their Boss. Once they were all in the elevator Gibbs hit the button to send it down. Turning to Ziva he spoke.

"Good to have you back Ziver"

* * *

><p>The case was wrapped up quickly and Tony couldn't wait. He was planning on taking Ziva out to a nice Italian restaurant. He had told her he was taking her on a walk and that's it. He really wanted to surprise her with the meal.<p>

As they pulled up he heard her intake of breath as she spotted the restaurant.

"Surprise Z! Well come on then, I'm starving right now and want to get something to eat with my favourite girl" He winked at her and made his way out of the car. He casually made his way to her door and opened it for her and offered her his hand. He couldn't contain his smile when she took his hand instead of insisting she can get out of the car on her own. He carefully helped her out of her seat and slipped his fingers into hers as they walked over towards the restaurant.

When they reached the doors he pulled it open and let her enter first before following behind her closely.

It didn't take too long for them to be seated and much to Tony's delight the night went by perfectly, they had no awkward moments where neither could think of anything to talk about, Ziva's smile never faltered or left her face – it only grew, they laughed and joked like they used to and by the end of the meal Tony persuaded Ziva to go on a walk with him. Though she didn't need much convincing at all.

As they walked down the street hand in hand they enjoyed a comfortable silence, which was only broken when Tony lifted their joint hands and placed a gentle kiss on Ziva's. Ziva thanked him and she pulled him down to her level with her other hand to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"How did you enjoy your first day back at work Z?" He was genuinely interested and she picked up on it.

"It was good. Nice to be off my leave but I just wished we got a bigger case" She answered and Tony laughed at her response.

"You won't be saying that the next time we get swamped with big cases" He joked with her and she laughed along with him.

"That is true however we won't be getting any for a while"

"And how do you know that? Are you a secret psychic Z?"

"Ha! No my love I am not it is what Gibbs would call a gut feeling. I really do not believe the director would let us take major cases for a little while"

"Fair enough Z, I have to admit I think you're right about the director not wanting us on anything big for a while"

"Did my hairy butt just admit that I am right? I wish I had that on camera" She was teasing him of course but a part of her had to admit she really wished she had it on film to show McGee.

"No I wouldn't ever do that" He gave her a smile to show he was playing along with her.

Eventually the pair realised they had to go back and so they walked back to Tony's car and he drove them to Ziva's place to drop her off. During the drive they both noticed the other stealing glances from the corner of their eyes when they thought the other wasn't looking.

When they reached Ziva's place Tony insisted on walking her to her door however to his dismay Ziva wasn't having it.

"Tony I am a big girl I can walk myself to my door. Besides it is getting late and you need to get home" With that said she gave him a parting kiss good bye and left the car.

She made it to her apartment a huge grin on her face causing her eyes to sparkle in happiness. She unlocked the door and when she stepped inside she was met by a sight she was not expecting to see.

"Mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No point having a word game to guess what happens in the next chapter considering it is pretty damn obvious.  
>Please please please leave a review good or bad I don't mind it helps either way.<strong>

**xNathaliex :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it has been awhile but I have been adjusting to college and I love it! My history tutor is insane and he thinks I have major mood swings all the time, he makes everything funny not to mention he thinks I am articulate and well-mannered. Poor man doesn't know me very well :D. My biology tutor hates me because we had a fight after she asked me to answer a question when I didn't know the answer, I told her if I knew the answer I would have had by hand up so why didn't she ask someone who did have their hand up to answer. I know I am a rebel! Work is boring and I want a new job.  
>Here is Chapter 17, probably only three more to go now so enjoy this Chapter and I shall update tomorrow evening.<strong>

**'Zee Zee' and 'Little Zari' are Rivka's nicknames for Ziva and Zaria I just chose them randomly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Unexpected Visitor<strong>

"Mother?" Ziva stood rooted in her place halfway in the door gaping at the form of her mother sat talking with Zaria on her couch.

"Shalom Ziva, how have you been?" Rivka David (though divorced she kept the name) stood from her seat and wrapped her grown daughter in a motherly hug. The older woman had shoulder blade length, brown hair that had slightly silver roots from her age of 55. Her face had a few wrinkles in it though they were gentle. She was quite small no taller than 5'1 and was a skinny woman. Though her appearance looked frail Ziva knew better. The woman was once Mossad herself and could very well take care of herself if needed.

"I have been well mother as has Zaria" Ziva did not feel like telling her mother about the attack, why cause her to worry over something that cannot be changed. Rivka frowned and shook her head at her.

"Then why did I get a call from your...father, saying you were in hospital after being attacked and NCIS was investigating the incident" Rivka's tone left no room for arguments or protests of "I'm fine". Ziva let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head at her mother.

"It is true mother, but I am okay. I have been out of hospital for about a month now and I returned to work today. NCIS caught the attacker months ago and Zaria has been helping me out at home"

"So you are okay?" Rivka still sounded sceptical about what her daughter had told her.

"Yes mother I promise you that" Ziva smiled. She was still treated like a child by her mother but you know what they say. You're always a baby to you mother. And with Rivka it was never more true.

"Good, well Zaria told me you were out on a date tonight with a young man named Anthony DiNozzo. Does he treat you well?"

"Yes he does" An angry looked washed across Rivka's face. And she looked her eldest daughter in the eye.

"Then why did Zaria tell me he hurt you? She says he kissed another woman" Her tone was ice cold and completely venomous. Ziva shot Zaria a dirty look.

'She definitely called in reinforcements to scare Tony away. Why can she not give him another chance'

"Well?" Rivka was losing patience with her daughter. She wanted to know if a man had dared to hurt her child.

"Yes he did kiss a woman. But we were not together and he thought I did not love him" Ziva tried to explain to her mother but knew it was no good, her mother was not forgiving when it came to hurting her last remaining daughter.

"I wish to meet this man" Rivka's voice was calm but there was still a dangerous edge to it.

"No mother and do not fight me on this. You will meet him when I feel comfortable with it and not when you wish to frighten him to death" The two woman locked eyes with each other and tried to stare the other down. After a minute Rivka looked away and conceded.

"Very well but I am staying here until I meet him"

* * *

><p>The next morning Ziva pulled into work at 07h00 with a bad feeling. Something was going to happen today and not something she was going to like. Stepping out of her red mini cooper she looked around the car park and didn't see anything unusual or out of place and so hesitantly she made her way over to the building. Just before she stepped through the front door she took one last look around the car park and still saw nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

When she made it to the elevator she found herself struck with a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. Something that she knew was very bad. She shook her head clean of the thoughts.

'You're just being paranoid Ziva, nothing bad is going to happen. You're at NCIS for God's sake' Ziva mentally scolded herself but still there was a niggle at the back of her mind that absolutely refused to go away. It was clinging to her brain and when she heard the elevator ding to signal that she had reached her floor it grew worse.

Stepping out of the elevator she did a quick survey of her surroundings and still everything seemed to be completely normal.

'I am going crazy' Ziva's mind told her and she subtly shook her head and quietly made her way to her desk ready to start work. When she was seated she logged onto her computer and decided to finish up her paperwork and maybe check her email before Gibbs came up with a case for them to start. After a slow twenty minutes Ziva noticed that no one had arrived in the Bull-pen from her team bar herself.

'Where are they?' She silently wondered and gazed at the clock on her computer.

'That is odd, it is now eight and Tony, McGee or Gibbs are not here yet' She switched her gaze to Gibbs' desk and saw the usual empty coffee cup. McGee's computer was on and running and Tony's bag was beside his desk.

'So they are here in the building but where and why are they not in the Bull-pen?' Ziva began to feel uneasy again and scanned the Bull-pen again for any sign of where they may be.

'Maybe Abby will know'

* * *

><p>As Ziva made her way down to Abby's lab she found her thoughts running wild and could not find a way to stop them from jumping to every worse case scenario.<p>

'What if they have been hurt! Or one of them is injured badly in some way! Get a grip Ziva, you have already seen their things in the Bull-pen so they are fine!'

Walking through the doors of the lab she heard a voice she never wanted to hear anywhere at NCIS. Her mother's.

They all turned at the sound of the doors opening and smiled at her coyly.

"Mother what are doing here? How did you get here before me?" Rivka chuckled darkly and faced her overly independent daughter.

"I decided to come and meet the people my child works with everyday and really Ziva of course I can beat you here are you forgetting who taught you to drive in the first place" The team laughed and Abby blurted out.

"So that's where you get the crazy driving from" Rivka laughed at the forensic scientist and said through her laugh.

"Yes I taught Ziva how to drive however I see no problem with the way we drive" Ziva gave no laugh or smile at her mother's words like the team did, she stood statuesque her eyes fixated on her mother.

"Ahh it appears you are angry with me child, what have I done to make you angry?" Rivka's voice was teasing and light Ziva's was not.

"Mother I am not a child, I am twenty nine years old and I am angry that you came here today when I told you I would introduce you to everyone when I felt comfortable with it and you agreed to the terms then still you come here"

"Actually Zee Zee I believe I asked to meet an Anthony DiNozzo after Little Zari told me about him and I agreed to them terms about him however you never said anything about waiting to meet your co-workers" Rivka looked smugly at her daughter and Ziva finally gave a light chuckle much like her mother's.

"I should have known you would have found a loop hole somewhere, you always do" Ziva smiled at her mother.

"Of course I do, I believe that is something else I taught you to always do" The two David women laughed and the rest of the team stood dumbfounded Ziva had gone from angry to relaxed in record time and she was not bothered that someone had tricked her or gone against what she had said. To top all that off Ziva walked over to her mother and openly hugged her mother to her who returned the affection with a smile. Every mouth dropped open and both women noticed.

"What? I am not allowed to hug my own child? Nor can she hug me?" Rivka voiced her opinion and Ziva seconded her mother's words. Abby, Tony and McGee all shook there heads in disagreement with what Rivka had said, all terrified at the look the older woman was sending them. Gibbs smirked, it was amusing watching the team get so intimidated by one woman.

"You're never that open with affection Ziva, well except for Zaria and the flirting with Tony, we were just surprised" Abby babbled in her usual manner and Rivka leaned in close to Ziva's ear and whispered.

"Is she always this hyperactive?" Ziva nodded in response.

"And she always dresses this way?" Ziva smirked and nodded again.

"Mr DiNozzo may I speak with you privately?" Rivka's voice was too sweet and this caused Ziva to stiffen.

"Mother no!" Ziva was firm as she _f_aced her mother again.

"I am here now Ziva I be_l_ieve we should get this meeting out of the w_a_y now" A sly look slowly crossed the elder woman's face and her eyes became a mixture of playful and teasing and anger and deadly.

"It's fine Ziva what'_s_ the wor_s_t that could happen? Besides it's only your mot_h_er if it was Eli that's another story _b_ut it'll be fine. Ms David why don't we step into the office" The pair left and Ziv_a_ paled.

'Why does Tony never listen when I try and warn him?'

"What's wrong Ziva? It's just your mum, like Tony said, she's not like your dad" M_c_Gee was concerned by how much Ziva seemed to worry about Tony meeting Riv_k_a.

"She's worse than my father. Like I told Tony when we first met, my mother got me into Mossad not my father. She may be retired but the woman still knows her stuff" Understanding washed their faces.

"Yeah but come on Zi, why so worried she's not gonna hurt him" Abby ever optimistic tried to cheer up her best-friend.

"But she may, Zaria told her what happened with agent Carlson and well she didn't take it lightly"

"Ohhh"

Ten minutes later Tony stepped out of the office looking like he was going to drop to floor at any minute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there are clues in the last part of this chapter as to what will be written in the next and whoever figures it out first and writes the answer in a review will get a preview of the next chapter :D Please leave me reviews so I know if you are enjoying the story and if you are not then please tell me so I can fix the story or my writing. **


	18. Mama David is a Mama Bear

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR ALL READERS! PLEASE READ FOR INFORMATION ON THE PUBLISHING OF THE STORY.**

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated this and here is the reason, my mum just got diagnosed with cancer and well I have not felt like writing or updating, quite frankly I haven't felt like doing anything but it's geting better, I won't be updating for a while and may not come back to this story, if someone would like to continue this story then by all means please message me and I will get back to you when I can. I sincerely apologise to my readers for having another haitus and giving up on my story again.**

**Here is Chapter 18, for all my dear readers x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Mama David is a Mama Bear<strong>

Tony DiNozzo had always been a confident man, a man who was actually quite hard to intimidate and feared very few people. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one of those people, but only when e was angry at Tony which was not all that often. The other person was his crazy partner, however that was when they first started working together, now he didn't find himself that scared of the Israeli woman. So naturally he did not see any reason to be fearful of the petite elder David woman. Bi mistake.

Rivka David was what her name suggested: A David. She may be divorced from her ex-husband but she still knew how to be what he and Mossad made her. Scary as hell!

She and Tony stepped into the office of Abby's lab and the moment the door sealed shut behind them the false sweetness she wore fell from her features and she let her true emotions shine through. Tony caught sight of the truly terrifying expression on Rivka's face and all previous sense of confidence fled from his being.

"Mr DiNozzo I am aware of exactly what you did to my daughter and I am here to tell you right now, you harm her and no one will ever find you. You may have gotten Ziva's forgiveness for your stupid actions however you have not gotten mine nor have you earned my approval to date my daughter"

Tony stammered unintelligible syllables trying to defend himself but he could not get any words out of his mouth.

"I may not work for Mossad anymore however the training never leaves a person nor do the contacts we gain. Mr DiNozzo you cause Ziva anymore harm in any shape, way or form and I will personally make sure you never take another breath. She is my only living child and I'll be damned before I let anything remotely upsetting happen to her. I will watch every move you make and I will not leave until you have either proven I can trust you with Ziva and Zaria or until you have shown me more evidence that I cannot leave them here with you" With her rant over Rivka turned to leave the office and Tony blindly followed, the colour drained form his face.

When they stepped out of the office Ziva took note of Tony's now colourless face and the satisfied expression on her mother's. Abby, McGee and Gibbs also spotted both looks. Abby's mouth formed on 'O' shape, McGee stifled a laugh that threatened to come out and Gibbs smirked at the Senior Field agent. It's not everyday a person renders Anthony DiNozzo speechless.

"Mother what did you do?" Ziva all but shrieked at the elder David woman, who in return turned to face her daughter and flash a smug smile at her.

"What any parent would do to the man who had hurt their child: Warned him what would happen if he did it again. And now Mr DiNozzo and I have an... understanding, right Mr DiNozzo?"

Tony gulped loudly and furiously nodded his head. Gibbs saw the his senior agent and decided it was time to take some pity on the guy and so he whistled to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey! Don't any of you have work to do? Let's go before we get a case!" He marched out of the lab after kissing Abby's cheek goodbye and his agents quickly stumbled to follow in behind him.

"We will talk about this when we get home" Ziva firmly told her mother, who was still standing with her arms across her chest and the smug smile still spread across her face.

"Okay Ziva" Rivka spoke as her daughter left the lab.

"So Ms David, you staying here with me?" Abby asked in her usual cheery voice.

"Call me Rivka dear and ken, I think I will"

* * *

><p>When the team arrived in the bull-pen they had not sat down for thirty seconds before Gibbs' phone rang and he ordered them to grab their gear. And they all sprang into action without a second thought, their days were pretty routine by now and they all knew what to do and how to do it pretty well.<p>

Stepping into the elevator Ziva turned to Tony, worry in he eyes and asked.

"Tony what did she do?" Knowing who and what Ziva was referring to Tony went with the smart choice for once in his life and kept his mouth shut not wanting to cause trouble for himself or between the two David women. Gibbs read his longest agent's face and stepped in for him.

"Leave him alone Ziva, she's your mother you should know"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very short update but alas I will admit I wasn't sure whether to continue the story after Ziva confirmed that her mother is in fact dead in season 9, But then decided if some people have her sister Thalia alive in their stories then why can't I have Rivka? xxx**


End file.
